


Komorebi

by wordofus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Poisoning, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Hangyul, Break Up, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Frat Boy Hangyul, Free sex, Fuck Boy Hangyul, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Panic Attacks, Rehabilitation, Romance, Straight Hangyul, Straight to Gay Hangyul, Top Seungyoun, broken home, cardiac arrest - Freeform, harsh words
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordofus/pseuds/wordofus
Summary: 木漏れ日 (komorebi): sunlight streaming through the treesSeungyoun is the sunlight streaming through the trees. He showers anyone with the light in him. And Hangyul beyond grateful for that. Seungyoun has brought the new side of him. And Hangyul wanna keep that close to him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Komorebi

**Author's Note:**

> mohon sekali lagi cek tags/trigger warning di atas ya...
> 
> selamat tanggal dua puluh dua!

Gelap dan sesak. Bising dan saling berdempetan.   
Bukan hal baru bagi Hangyul untuk berada di lingkungan seperti ini. Ia yang dikelilingi oleh perempuan berbaju minim juga sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari - hari. Kelab malam seolah menjadi tempat Hangyul _beribadah_. Minuman keras sudah seperti air mineral. Cemilan - cemilan mengandung ganja pun bukan rasa yang baru di lidah Hangyul.

Panas karena tempat yang penuh akan manusia maupun karena tingginya ketengangan seksual antar satu dengan yang lain adalah suasana yang familiar. Hampir setiap malam lelaki berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu menghampiri kelab malam secara bergilir. Popularitas Hangyul di kelab malam berbanding lurus dengan imejnya sebagi lelaki brengsek nomor satu di tempat ia mengemban ilmu. Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Hangyul memang si juara satu penghancur hati perempuan. Walau begitu, masih ada saja perempuan yang mau kalau lelaki itu menawarkan helm hanya untuk dibawa pergi menghabiskan malam bersama. 

Di kampus Hangyul, mungkin segala macam perempuan sudah pernah mampir ke kasur panasnya. Hangyul sih hanya sanggup mengendikkan bahu ketika berulang kali ada yang melempar tanya tentang bagaimana ia melakukan hal itu. Keahliannya dalam menaklukan sederet kaum hawa sudah disetarakan selevel dewa Eros. Beragam julukan sudah Hangyul dengar, tapi Hangyul peduli setan sejujurnya, toh, tetap ada yang mau memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat sambil menggesekkan sesuatu untuk memberi sinyal di atas motornya. 

Malam ini pun tak berbeda. Ia dengan kaos hitam polosnya yang sudah basah akan keringat karena asik menari, sejak tadi menarik perhatian para perempuan. Cara Hangyul menggerakkan badannya bersamaan dengan kerlingan mata yang dilemparkan ke segala penjuru membuat yang ditatap terbakar oleh nafsu. Maka ketika ada salah seorang yang memberanikan diri untuk maju dan menghampiri, senyum nakal menghiasi paras Hangyul yang rupawan. Hangyul menghargai keberanian perempuan itu dengan menaruh lengannya mesra di pundak perempuan yang memakai baju _off-shoulder_. Gairahnya terpancing ketika matanya menelusuri lebih dekat bagaimana tali kain itu berusaha menjaga baju si perempuan agar tetap menutupi payudaranya. Belahan dada itu menjadi pusat perhatian Hangyul ketika yang punya mulai mendekatkan diri lebih dekat lagi.

Keduanya terbakar nafsu. 

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hangyul tarik tangan perempuan itu ke dalam kamar mandi. Dan sisanya tak ada yang tahu begitu pintu bilik kamar mandi tertutup rapat.

Hangyul mengerang pelan ketika kesadaran mulai kembali padanya. Badannya lumayan pegal karena harus berdempetan tidur di _single bed_ milik perempuan itu. Berusaha keras agar tak terbangun, Hangyul meringsut turun dari kasur. Sambil mengenakan pakaian yang berceceran, Hangyul memindai dan mencoba mengingat dimana ponselnya berada. Tak lama, ada suara notifikasi yang familiar di telinganya. Ponselnya berbunyi, ada pesan masuk. Berterimakasih pada notifikasi itu, Hangyul jadi tahu kalau ponselnya tertimbun di sepasang pakaian dalam teman tidurnya malam ini. 

_From: Roommate. 22.07_   
_Kelab lagi? Jangan pagi pagi pulangnya. Gua ada janji temu jam tujuh, gua mau tidur cepet._

 _From: Roommate. 02.15_ _  
_ _Gua tidur. Kunci gua taroh di belakang jendela. Jendela gak gua slot._

Hangyul menggaruk tengkuknya. Mana sempat ia buka ponselnya. Jam dimana pesan itu masuk, Hangyul sedang keenakan dikulum oleh perempuan yang tak disangka lumayan jago permainan lidahnya. Sekarang jam dua pagi. Mendadak ia merasa sungkan pada teman sekamarnya karena lagi - lagi dengan tidak tahu dirinya meninggalkan kunci kamar di nakas. Tanpa mengulur waktu, Hangyul pergi dari kamar kos perempuan yang bahkan namanya tak ia ketahui.

  
  


Pemuda berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu masih dibalut pakaiannya semalam saat ia terbangun akibat suara gaduh yang terdengar. Hangyul bangun dengan sakit kepala yang mendera karena terbangun mendadak. Ia sampai di asrama jam setengah empat pagi dan baru bisa tidur tiga puluh menit setelahnya. 

“Oh kebangun ya? Sorry sorry. Baru jam setengah tujuh, Gyul, tidur lagi gih. Lo gak ada kelas kan hari ini?”

Itu teman sekamarnya yang bersuara, Cho Seungyoun. Seniornya di kampus yang sedang menjalani tugas akhir. Lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun itu sudah menjadi teman sekamar Hangyul sejak ia menginjakkan diri sebagai mahasiswa baru. Tiga tahun berarti. Tiga tahun sudah terlewati. Bisa dibilang, Hangyul tidak punya siapa - siapa. Teman dekatpun tak ada. Adanya teman ranjang. Tapi Seungyoun dan segala insting keabangannya, selalu menawarkan diri untuk menjadi orang yang bisa Hangyul andalkan. Hangyul ingat bagaimana kerasnya Seungyoun mencoba untuk mendekat dan mengakrabkan diri. Sulit, sulit sekali bagi Hangyul untuk membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Semenjak angkat kaki dari rumahnya sendiri, Hangyul tak menganggap ia bisa memiliki orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang ia dan hidupnya. Di usia delapan belas tahun, Hangyul memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari rumah dan segala hubungan yang tercipta di bawah atap itu. Tapi Seungyoun dan segala usahanya yang tiada habis, sedikit banyak membuat Hangyul luluh dan menerima kehadiran Seungyoun.

“Enggak, gak ada kelas.”

“Oke deh. Jangan skip sarapan ya. Walau tumben lo gak semabuk biasanya, tetep aja. Jangan jahat - jahat sama diri sendiri. Gua berangkat.”

Hangyul heran, bagaimana Seungyoun masih mau memperlakukannya seperti teman, bahkan adik ketika lelaki itu tahu betapa brengseknya Hangyul di luar sana. Bukannya tidak tahu, justru Seungyoun terlampau tahu akan tabiatnya. Hangyul hidup dengan embel - embel sumpah serapah di tiap langkahnya. Mereka sudah tidur di kamar yang sama selama tiga tahun, mustahil Seungyoun tak tahu. Malah yang gemar menaruh aspirin dan segelas air minum di nakasnya adalah dia. Hangyul kurang paham bagaimana cara Seungyoun berpikir terhadapnya. Tapi Hangyul berterimakasih pada Seungyoun yang mau menghargai pilihan hidupnya. Hangyul dan segala prinsipnya, sudah mengecualikan Seungyoun dan memperbolehkan lelaki itu untuk tahu sedikit lebih banyak tentang dunia kecil Hangyul.

  
  
  
  


_To: Hangyul_ . _11.05_   
_Udah bangun? Gua beli wedang jahe nih. Langsung minum nanti ya mumpung masih anget._ _  
_ _Sent._

Selepas pertemuannya dengan dosen pembimbing, tanpa mengulur waktu Seungyoun arahkan mobilnya ke warung tegal terdekat yang bisa ia temukan. Meminta untuk dibuatkan dua bungkus wedang jahe karena tak tahu lagi harus dicari kemana di jam sebelas siang begini. Sejujurnya Seungyoun kerap mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa harus memberi perhatian sebegininya kepada lelaki yang hobi sekali menghabiskan malam di tempat tidur orang lain. Sebenarnya, pertanyaan yang lebih tepat adalah bagaimana Seungyoun masih saja bisa menyimpan perasaan kepada lelaki yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, yang terkenal karena tingkah lakunya, yang menyandang gelar lelaki paling brengsek dan gemar menyakiti hati perempuan. 

Kalau ditanya, Seungyoun sendiri juga kelimpungan mencari jawaban. Karena sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri bagaimana ia selalu dikelilingi kalut ketika Hangyul belum pulang padahal hari sudah berganti. Masih Seungyoun cari jawabannya ketika ia tanpa sadar merona ketika melihat Hangyul keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya hanya berbalutkan handuk tipis yang bertengger di pinggang. Memperlihatkan bagaimana sempurnanya bentuk badan Hangyul dan segala otot - otot tubuh pemuda itu. Seungyoun tak tahu sejak kapan ia melihat Hangyul lebih dari teman sekamar. Lebih dari adik yang ingin ia lindungi, tak peduli bagaimana kata orang terhadap Hangyul.

Semua seolah terjadi begitu saja, Seungyoun yang menginginkan untuk Hangyul segera pulang. Seungyoun yang berdoa agar malam ini pemuda itu tak sedang beradu nafsu dengan perempuan lain. Seungyoun yang mengharap Hangyul untuk menemaninya di kamar ketika ia sedang dirundung bosan. Seungyoun bodoh, itu kata Jinhyuk, temannya. Dan Yohan, adiknya, juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu dilontarkan, Seungyoun juga tahu. Ia menyimpan perasaan kepada seseorang yang bahkan tak melirik lelaki untuk dijadikan kekasih. Jangankan kekasih, teman tidur pun tidak. Hangyul dan Seungyoun memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda. Seungyoun juga heran bagaimana ia bisa bertahan menjaga perasaan itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Lamunannya dikacau oleh sapaan si ibu penjaga warteg, pesanannya sudah siap. Yang begini - begini dipikir nanti malam saja, batin Seungyoun. Maka ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu untuk kembali ke asrama kampus yang hanya berjarak empat kilo dari kampusnya. Sekembalinya Seungyoun ke kamar, ia menemukan Hangyul yang sedang menumpukan kaki di bingkai jendela. Lengkap dengan sebatang rokok yang sudah habis setengah batang. Seungyoun lekas mengambil gelas untuk menumpahkan minuman yang ia bawa.

“Minum nih.”

“Ngapain sih Youn. Orang gua gak mabok.”

“Ya gapapa. Ga salah juga minum wedang walau lagi sehat. Gih, mumpung masih anget.”

Hangyul hanya memutar mata malas, tapi tangannya bergerak meraih gelas yang disodorkan. Harus Hangyul akui hangat jahe yang menuruni organ pencernaannya terasa begitu nyaman. Maka diseruput lagi wedang itu sampai setengah gelas.

“Gimana bimbingannya?”

“Haha, lancar dong. Gua bab satu gak revisi coba. Bilang gua hebat.”

“Hebat.”

Seungyoun melirik tajam, yang dilirik hanya menengadahkan kedua tangannya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

“Ya pokoknya gitu. Gua gak revisi hahahaha.”

“Bagus deh. Cepet kelar skripsinya. Eh iya, kalo misal lo udah kelar kuliah, lo berarti pindah dong Youn dari kamar ini?”

“Iya dong. Kenapa? Sedih ya gua tinggal?”

“Sedih _my ass._ Ngapain.”

“Yah, kirain bakal sedih. Susah nyari _roomate_ yang sabar dan sempurna kaya gua.”

“Hahaha bisa jadi sih. Tapi ya bagus lah buat lo. Biar gak ketemu anak modelan gua lagi.”

“Apaan sih.”

Hangyul diam. Seungyoun pun memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan itu. Tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraannya. Sedikit banyak, Seungyoun tahu cerita Hangyul. Masalah yang menimpa keluarga Hangyul sampai anak tunggal itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan tak kembali. Yang menjadi alasan kenapa lelaki itu begitu tertutup akan dirinya sendiri. Tembok yang Hangyul bangun di sekelilingnya terlampau tinggi untuk Seungyoun raih. 

_He barely enters the castle full of the secret of Hangyul._ Seungyoun hanya tahu sebagian. Sisanya, masih Seungyoun terka sendiri. 

“Oh iya, gue kayanya nanti sore mau ke toko buku bentar. Lo nanti pergi?”

“Gak kayanya. Lagi capek.”

“Oke deh, gue gak bawa kunci kalo gitu.”

  
  
  


Kurang lebih sepuluh menit setelah kepergian Seungyoun dari kamar mereka ketika pintu itu diketuk. Sejenak Hangyul berpikir apa Seungyoun sudah kembali, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena yang bersangkutan belum lama pergi. Merasa yakin dirinya tak mungkin kedatangan tamu, maka sudah pasti yang sedang di depan pintu kamar ini adalah tamu Seungyoun. Maka Hangyul raih jaketnya. Bermodalkan celana jeans selutut dan kaos oblong, Hangyul buka pintu kamarnya. Benar saja, dua manusia yang kini bertatapan dengannya adalah tamu Seungyoun. Orang yang Hangyul kenali sebagai sahabat dan adik Seungyoun itu salah tingkah ketika bukan Seungyoun yang membukakan pintu. 

“Seungyoun lagi ke toko buku bentar. Masuk aja.”

“Mau pergi, Gyul?” itu Jinhyuk. Sedangkan Hangyul hanya mengangguk sambil memakai tudung jaketnya. Dan dengan begitu saja Hangyul melewati keduanya. Berjalan entah kemana Hangyul belum ada tujuan. Tapi satu ruangan dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya tidak membuat Hangyul nyaman. Ironi, karena pada faktanya tiap malam ia menghabiskan waktu dengan orang - orang asing. Apapun itu, Hangyul hanya merasa harus pergi dari kamar itu. Maka ia menuruni tangga dan menuju ke parkiran. Baru setengah jalan, Hangyul teringat kalau kunci kamarnya masih tertinggal. Mau tak mau Hangyul kembali untuk mengambil. Tak ingin merepotkan Seungyoun malam - malam, atau mungkin pagi, hanya untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Tadi ia sempat berbicara kepada Seungyoun tentang bagaimana kesepakatan untuk menaruh kunci di luar kamar itu baiknya dihindari. Mengingat ada kasus pencurian di lantainya. Maka Hangyul mengiyakan janji Seungyoun untuk selalu membawa kunci kamarnya kemanapun.

Dari kejauhan, Hangyul bisa lihat bagaimana pintu kamarnya tak tertutup rapat. Ia berniat masuk, mengambil kunci dan mengingatkan untuk selalu menutup pintu dengan rapat, takut ada kucing liar masuk. Seungyoun alergi. Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu ketika mendengar namanya disebut.

“Masih suka ya sama Hangyul?”

“Kayanya iya deh bang.”

_Hah? Siapa sih yang dimaksud?_

“Udah gue bilang. Suruh berhenti. Dia tau sendiri kelakuan Hangyul kaya apa. Apa yang diharepin sih dari cowok kaya dia. Demen cowok juga kaga.”

“Ya itu juga maksud gua bang. Itu orang terkenal banget di kelab tuh. Si Sihoon yang sempet _nyambi_ jadi bartender sempet liat Hangyul waktu dia kerja. Katanya tiap malem cewenya gonta - ganti.”

Hangyul tak bisa menahan untuk tak mendengarkan percakapan itu diam - diam. Karena sepertinya pihak yang bersangkutan memiliki hubungan akrab dengan keduanya. _Sebentar… Apa mungkin…_

“Tapi susah juga nyuruh _move on_ nya bang. Kakak udah naksir Hangyul lama banget. Udah tiga tahun coba. Gua kalo jadi dia juga bebal mau dikasih tau.”

Ingin sekali rasanya Hangyul tak mempercayai telinganya sendiri. Apa katanya? Kakak? Seungyoun? Seungyoun suka padanya?

_Cho Seungyoun naksir gua?_

Nafasnya seolah tercekat. _Apa apaan!_ Otak Hangyul tak sanggup memproses informasi yang baru saja diketahuinya. Persetan dengan kunci kamar. Hangyul tidak akan pulang malam ini.

  
  


Ponselnya berdering sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dengan kontak yang sama, _roommate._ Hangyul mengerti kenapa seniornya itu mencoba menghubungi Hanyul sejak tadi. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Dan Hangyul keluar tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pada Seungyoun. Yang mana sungguh tak biasa. Hangyul terbiasa untuk memberi tahu kemana ia akan pergi dan mengabari jika ia tak akan kembali ke asrama. Pikirannya jadi melayang ke memori yang ia lalui tiga tahun kebelakang. Tentang bagaimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Seungyoun. Tentang bagaimana Seungyoun yang begitu sabar membantunya memperkenalkan dunia perkuliahan pada bocah umur delapan belas tahun. Tentang bagaimana lelaki itu tak menyerah mendekatinya.

_Kita sekamar, it is normal for me to treat you like my own brother._

Hangyul tertawa. Ingin ia muntahkan ingatannya itu dengan menenggak setengah botol minuman keras. Hangyul tak habis pikir. Jadi selama ini? Selama ini Seunyoun menyimpan rasa padanya? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia lelaki. Seungyoun juga lelaki. Walau Hangyul tak tutup mata dengan bagaimana pergaulannya di kelab malam yang kerap menunjukkan hal serupa. Tapi Hangyul tak percaya, orang terdekatnya, sungguh satu - satunya orang terdekat yang Hangyul anggap sebagai keluarga setelah ia memutuskan dirinya tak memiliki siapa - siapa, kini diketahui menyimpan rasa padanya. Seungyoun sudah seperti kakak baginya. Sosok yang sigap ketika Hangyul diam - diam meringis butuh bantuan. Akan tetapi, fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui ini sungguh sulit diterima. 

Pada awalnya Hangyul merasa marah. Ia merasa marah karena Seungyoun lancang. Lelaki itu lancang karena sudah menyukainya. Padahal Hangyul melihat Seungyoun sebagai orang yang paling bisa Hangyul percaya. Namun setelah berdiam diri di salah satu kedai _franchise_ tadi sore, Hangyul mendadak merasa bingung. 

Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mengetahui hal ini. Agaknya Hangyul jadi merasa was - was ketika membayangkan kalau sedikit saja ia bertingkah, bisa membuat perasaan Seungyoun kian besar. Hangyul bingung bagaimana bisa lelaki yang lebih tua menyimpan rasa padanya selama tiga tahun. Tiga tahun… itu berarti sejak mereka baru saling mengenal. Saat Hangyul masih menjadi mahasiswa baru di kampusnya. Saat ia baru saja pindah dari rumahnya ke asrama. Hangyul bingung ia harus bagaimana menghadapi Seungyoun nanti kalau bertemu. 

Akan tetapi kini ia merasa kecewa. Ia kecewa pada Seungyoun yang mengecewakannya. Ia kecewa pada Seungyoun yang tetap menyimpan perasaan padanya walau Seungyoun tahu seberapa besar Hangyul tak percaya akan cinta, komitmen, perasaan dan omong kosong itu. Seungyoun tahu bagaimana Hangyul pernah dikecewakan sebegitu besarnya karena cinta. Bagaimana hancur keluarganya hanya karena cinta. Cinta yang katanya bisa merekatkan, justru menghancurkan keluarga Hangyul. Seungyoun tahu itu.

Seungyoun tahu bagaimana ayah Hangyul meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk mengejar yang katanya cinta sejati itu. Yang katanya belahan jiwa itu. Ayahnya menikahi lelaki lain. Ayahnya diam - diam menyimpan rasa pada lelaki lain. Ayahnya mengkhianati ibunya dan dirinya. Ayahnya meninggalkan rumah karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan lelaki yang ayahnya cintai. Seungyoun tahu itu. Lantas kenapa dengan beraninya Seungyoun masih menyimpan perasaan padanya. Seungyoun tahu! Seungyoun tahu bagaimana cinta membuatnya mual dan jijik.

Bagimana cinta menghancurkan keluarganya, meninggalkan ibunya patah hati, dan berakhir menjadikan ibunya haus akan afeksi. Yang kemudian membuat ibu mulai membawa lelaki yang berbeda untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya setiap malam. Kamar yang seharusnya hanya ditiduri ayah dan ibu. Lalu lama kelamaan ibu tak kembali ke rumah berhari - hari. Sekalinya pulang, ibu mabuk. Hangyul tak mengenali lagi siapa ibunya. Ia merasa kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pertama ayahnya, kini ibunya. Maka Hangyul merencanakan sesuatu. Rencana itu berujung pada keputusan Hangyul untuk mengikuti ibunya ketika wanita itu berpamitan. Kerja, katanya. Tapi Hangyul tak menyangka kalau pekerjaan ibunya adalah menjajakan diri ke pria hidung belang di _gubuk_ murahan berkedok karaoke. 

Semua itu harus Hangyul hadapi sendirian di umur lima belas tahun.

Jadi, Seungyoun dan segala perasaannya kepadanya, sudah melewati batas. Seungyoun harus diberi pelajaran kalau yang namanya cinta itu omong kosong. Seungyoun harus sadar kalau cinta itu tak ada. Cinta itu hanya ilusi yang manusia ciptakan. Dan Hangyul akan membukakan mata Seungyoun. Ia akan buktikan kalau cinta itu tak ada. Ya, Hangyul akan bantu _abang_ nya itu paham kalau cinta hanyalah isapan jempol semata.

  
  
  
  


Seungyoun sedang terduduk di pinggiran kasur ketika Hangyul memasuki kamar dengan wajah lesu di jam lima pagi. Seungyoun tentu saja terkesiap. Lelaki itu langsung beranjak dan menghampiri Hangyul. Menahan yang lebih muda dengan sentuhan di bahu. Matanya bergulir dari atas ke bawah dari depan ke belakang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar tanpa dijawab oleh Hangyul. Bibirnya masih setia mengatup enggan berbicara. Sedangkan yang tadi sibuk menagih jawaban kini sudah berjalan mengambil air putih.

Hangyul duduk di kursi meja belajar Seungyoun, pandangannya mengikuti ke arah Seungyoun melangkah. Dalam benaknya, masih terputar bagaimana kedua kerabat dekat Seungyoun membicarakan perasaan Seungyoun tepat di kamar ini juga. Ingin rasanya Hangyul menyudutkan Seungyoun, membalik keadaan dengan bergantian melontar pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pula. Tentang Seungyoun, perilakunya dan perasaannya.

Tapi Hangyul tak merasa ia punya cukup tenaga bahkan untuk sekedar membalas pertanyaan Seungyoun. Maka ketika Seungyoun datang dengan segelas air mineral, Hangyul abai akan tawaran kebaikan Seungyoun, ia justru mendekap Seungyoun. Kalau ditanya, jujur Hangyul juga tak tahu ada angin apa dia tiba - tiba memangkas jarak dengan yang lebih tua. 

Mungkin Hangyul hanya lelah. Mungkin Hangyul hanya penasaran. Mungkin Hangyul hanya butuh melupakan sejenak. Mungkin Hangyul teringat bagaimana ia akan kehilangan Seungyoun secara perlahan tapi pasti karena lelaki itu diam - diam memiliki rasa untuknya.

Entah, Hangyul hanya ingin melupakan sejenak. 

“Yaudah kalo gak mau cerita dulu. Lupain dulu aja. Lo semaleman gak tidur ya? Tidur dulu deh. Apa mau mandi dulu? Gua siapin air angetnya?”

Dulu, pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu terdengar penuh afeksi di telinga Hangyul. Perhatian yang diberikan oleh Seungyoun padanya seolah fatamorgana. Lama sekali rasanya ia tak dikasihi. Selama ini Hangyul berusaha keras untuk meyakinkan pada dunia dan dirinya sendiri kalau ia sanggup berdiri sendiri. Ia sanggup melewati badai sendirian walau semua orang di dunia ini sibuk bergandengan tangan. Ia sanggup hidup tanpa cinta. Tapi semenjak ia mengenal Seungyoun, Hangyul seolah bisa mencecap lagi hangatnya memiliki keluarga. 

Tapi sekarang pertanyaan Seungyoun tak lagi terdengar sama. Dan itu agak menyakiti hati Hangyul. _Cinta benar - benar menghancurkan segalanya._

  
  


Hal yang pertama kali Hangyul lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah Seungyoun yang bersandar di dinding, sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidur. Kebetulan tempat tidur keduanya saling bersisihan di masing - masing sisi dinding. Seungyoun masih keasikan tenggelam dalam buku yang ia baca saat Hangyul mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Pikirannya melayang. Membayangkan rencana dan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil dalam misi _keselamatan_ Seungyoun. Hangyul tak ingin hal ini berlarut - larut. Hangyul hanya ingin semua kembali normal. Hangyul ingin Seungyoun kembali seperti biasanya. Tanpa ada perasaan atau apapun itu di antara mereka.

Maka tanpa meminta ijin, Hangyul pindah ke tempat tidur Seungyoun. Tanpa aba - aba, Hangyul tidurkan kepalanya di paha Seungyoun yang sedang bersila. Seungyoun mengumpat, ia terkejut bukan main. Namun buku yang ada di tangannya langsung kehilangan atensi saat kedua matanya menatap Hangyul di bawah. Yang ditatap pun hanya sanggup cengengesan, lalu Hangyul memeluk perut Seungyoun.

“Kenapa, Gyul? Lagi ada yang dipikirin ya?”

Hangyul menggeleng, “cuma mau begini aja, Youn. Bentar ya.”

Tangan Seungyoun meraih kepala Hangyul, diusapnya pelan dan penuh afeksi. “Kalau ada yang mau diceritain, bisa cerita sama gua ya, Gyul. Lo masih inget itu kan?”

“Capek banget gak? Keluar yuk? Biar seger.”

Yang diajak bicara langsung menghadap Seungyoun kembali, “mau jalan kemana?”

Sentuhan di pucuk kepala Hangyul menghilang, jemari itu mengusap dagu seolah gestur tersebut bisa membantu dirinya berpikir, “rencananya sih mau beli kebutuhan bulanan aja. Sabun. Shampoo. Yang lain - lain. Gimana? Mau?”

“Mau.”

Seungyoun agaknya merasa sangsi, Hangyul jarang sekali mau diajak pergi bersama. Ada saja alasannya. Lebih - lebih menggelendot begini. Rasanya baru pertama kali Hangyul manja kepada Seungyoun. Lelaki itu tak tahu hal apa yang Hangyul hadapi seharian kemarin sampai yang lebih muda memutuskan untuk tidak bermalam di asrama, tapi Seungyoun enggan bertanya. Ia hanya akan menawarkan presensi yang bisa diandalkan _adik_ laki - lakinya itu.

Hangyul terbahak melihat Seungyoun kerepotan membawa empat bungkus belanjaan mereka jauh di belakang sana. Keduanya sehabis berbelanja, seperti rencana Seungyoun tadi pagi. Walau hanya berniat membeli satu dua kebutuhan, yang ada malah mereka berdua keasikan menumpahkan berbagai macam produk ke troli. Ketika melihat empat bungkus besar hasil belanjaan mereka berdua, Seungyoun ditantang untuk adu suit oleh Hangyul; yang kalah harus membawa semua belanjaan itu sendirian.

Seungyoun mengeluarkan batu disaat Hangyul mengeluarkan kertas. Seungyoun kalah.

Maka disinilah mereka sekarang. Di tengah trotoar dengan Hangyul yang kini sudah berteduh di bawah rimbunnya pohon menunggu Seungyoun yang melafalkan sumpah serapah pada Hangyul. Dari kejauhan, bisa Hangyul lihat Seungyoun kesulitan. Jelas saja. Hangyul tadi ambil dua liter susu dan satu kilo deterjen. Belum lagi jajanan beserta kebutuhan lainnya. Sambil menunggu, Hangyul berjanji untuk mengambil alih beban belanjaannya sendiri nanti.

Hangyul kembali menyayangkan. Menyayangkan perasaan Seungyoun padanya. Hangyul berulang kali menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan di kampusnya. Berulang kali mendapatkan pernyataan cinta. Berulang kali menyaksikan perempuan - perempuan itu yang mau saja tunduk padanya. Berulang kali juga Hangyul patahkan hati mereka. Berulang kali tamparan mendarat di pipi kiri dan kanannya. 

Tapi tak ada yang sengilu ini.

Hatinya ngilu membayangkan ia harus mencampakkan Seungyoun nanti setelah Hangyul berhasil menjerat Seungyoun dalam peluknya. Hangyul bersumpah _tak ada_ niat jahat selain menyadarkan Seungyoun! Sumpah! Seungyoun hanya harus tahu kalau yang namanya cinta itu cuma omong kosong! Tak seharusnya Seungyoun percaya akan hal itu. Terlebih lelaki itu menyimpan perasaan padanya. Hangyul yakin, setelah ini, pasti Seungyoun sadar kalau mereka berdua akan lebih cocok sebagai kakak adik saja.

“Lo tuh bisa gak? Bantuin.”

“Lo bisa gak? Menang suit. Payah.”

“Ahh bodo ah. Duduk dulu.”

“Ehhhh mau duduk sini lo? Gila. Sendirian aja! Itu ada tempat makan kenapa gak disana aja si.”

Hangyul mengambil empat tas plastik yang sudah dipasrahkan ke tanah tanpa komentar. Ia melangkah lebih dulu memasuki area _fast-food_ dan mendudukkan belanjaannya. Meninggalkan Seungyoun yang hanya sanggup menganga melihat bagaimana ringan belanjaan itu terlihat di pundak Hangyul.

“Duduk aja. Gua yang pesen.”

  
  


“Hangyul. Gyul, bangun. Sejam lagi lo kelas.”

Hangyul baru merasakan betapa berat kepalanya terasa setelah tidak tidur seharian penuh. Tak peduli ia sudah tidur awal kemarin sore, tetap saja badannya terasa remuk tanpa alasan. Hangyul mengulir ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ada niatan untuk bangkit namun lembutnya kain bantal seolah menghipnotis Hangyul untuk kembali menyelam ke alam mimpi.

“Gyul bangun dulu dah. Gua bikin kopi nih.”

Seungyoun membantu Hangyul duduk walau matanya masih terpejam. Ia dekatkan gelas itu ke hidung Hangyul. Berhasil, pemuda itu membuka mata. 

“Jangan dibiasaiin titip absen. Minum. Mandi. Berangkat. Kalo mau makan dulu ada roti tawar di meja, tinggal dioles aja pake selai.”

Lalu Seungyoun beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Hangyul yang melamun dengan secangkir kopi di tangan, sedang mencoba mengira - ngira. Yang membuatnya bisa terbangun itu aroma kopi atau jarak Hangyul dan Seungyoun yang terlalu dekat tadi. Lagi - lagi Hangyul harus mengingat fakta _itu_. 

_Hah…_

  
  
  
Seungyoun bertemu dengan Hangyul di kedai kopi dekat kampus mereka. Hangyul yang duduk sendirian membuat Seungyoun berjalan ke arahnya. Seungyoun mendapati bagaimana tatanan rambut Hangyul jauh dari kata rapi. Dengan kancing teratas yang hilang dan pipi Hangyul yang memerah, Seungyoun sudah bisa pastikan apa penyebabnya.

“Ditampar berapa kali?” sapa Seungyoun. Hangyul nampak terkejut, lalu menyambut kedatangan Seungyoun dengan sukacita.

“Gak usah ngalihin pembicaraan dulu deh, Gyul hahaha. Ditampar berapa kali?”

“Tiga.”

“Lumayan. Biasanya minimal cakar.”

“Cewenya gak punya kuku panjang.”

Seungyoun mengangguk sambil tertawa. “Kenapa lagi sih diputusin? _She is hot._ ”

“Emang lo tau siapa cewek gua?”

“Emang ada yang gak tau?”

“ _Guess you’re right._ Kadang gue lupa kalo gue populer.”

“ _Your dick actually_.”

“ _Can’t say no. My dick game is kinda good though._ ”

“ _Kinda_?”

“ _Huum. Can show you more than ‘kinda good’ though. Wanna give it a try_?”

Buku tebal menimpuk lengan Hangyul dengan sempurna. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa. Lalu menanyakan apa Seungyoun sudah pesan minuman. Dijawab Seungyoun belum sambil berdiri, berniat memesan sendiri karena Hangyul sering usil. Kadang Seungyoun lupa kalau Hangyul itu pemerhati yang handal. Pernah sekali waktu mereka ke _cafe_ bersama, Hangyul menyuruhnya duduk dan meminta Seungyoun mempercayai seleranya. Saat pelayan datang membawa dua gelas jus tomat wortel, Seungyoun rasanya mau meledak. Hangyul tahu kalau Seungyoun benci wortel. 

“Kesini mau ngapain? Gak mungkin kan lo ngikutin gue, Youn.”

“Pede abis lo? Gua mau skripsian disini. Nyari suasana baru aja.”

“Rame gini?”

“Ya emang kenapa?”

“Ya gapapa sih. Heran aja ada yang bisa fokus di tempat rame. _Good luck then_. Gua mau cabut dulu. Kelas.”

“Oke.”

“ _The offer still stands though._ ”

“ _What of-”_

_“HANGYUL!”_

Hangyul melangkah keluar dengan terbahak. Meninggalkan Seungyoun yang menggelengkan kepala. Saat lelaki itu menunggu laptopnya menyala, sejenak ucapan Hangyul membuatnya berpikir.

_Hangyul serius gak sih. He aint gay though?_

  
  
  


Ini sudah malam kelima Hangyul tak pergi dari asrama malam - malam. Bohong kalau itu tak membuat Seungyoun heran. Hangyul selama ini menjadikan asrama seolah hanya jadi tempat transit. Kegiatannya lebih banyak di luar entah itu pagi siang atau malam. Maka ketika hampir seminggu Hangyul tinggal di asrama, keluar pun hanya jika ada keperluan, tentu membuat teman sekamarnya bertanya - tanya. Kalau diingat - ingat, hal ini dimulai sejak malam dimana Hangyul tak kembali ke asrama semalaman. Apa terjadi sesuatu di luar? Apa Hangyul ada masalah? Seungyoun ingin tahu tapi enggan bertanya. Selama ini pun begitu. Menjaga kepercayaan dari orang yang sulit sekali membuka diri bukan hal mudah. Jadi sebagaimana mungkin, Seungyoun hargai jarak dan privasi temannya kecuali temannya itu yang meminta.

“Youn, temenin minum yuk?” ajak Hangyul tiba - tiba saat lelaki itu membuka lemari pendingin. Mengambil dua kaleng bir tanpa diminta maupun menunggu jawaban Seungyoun. Seungyoun sih mau - mau saja. 

Hangyul memberikan kaleng yang sudah terbuka, “tumben gak keluar, Gyul?”

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga. “Lagi capek ya?” lanjut Seungyoun.

Seteguk, dua teguk, “enggak capek sih. Gatau deh. Lagi males aja. Gua mau tobat kali?”

Seungyoun tersedak. “Lo? Tobat?” 

“Kenapa sih anjir. Kayak gak percaya gitu. Emang gua gabisa tobat?”

“Ya bukan gitu… ya bagus dong? Jajan mulu juga serem. Gak takut sakit apa lo?”

Sebutir jajanan bola keju menimpuk pipi Seungyoun, “gue _safe sex_ ya. _Sorry_ aja. Gue juga rutin cek!”

“Hahahaha santai dong kalo emang aman mah. Gue gak nyangka, _you look ignorant even for yourself._ Malah ternyata seperhatian itu ya. Cek rutin.”

“Ya gimana. _As sexually active person_ , gua cek tiga bulan sekali. Emang lo. Lo pasti gak pernah.”

“Gak pernah apa anjing.”

“Gak pernah _sex._ Jadi gak pernah cek.”

“...”

“ASLI? GUA BERCANDA? LO BENERAN GAK PERNAH NGEWE?”

“BISA GAK USAH KENCENG KENCENG GAK. Kita kencing aja tuh kedengeran sama kamar sebelah!!!”

“DAN BUKAN GAK PERNAH YA ANJING. Udah enggak aja.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ANJING YOUNNNN. LO APA KAGA MELEDAK.”

“Ya _sorry,_ penis gua masih tau adab. Gampang dikontrolnya.”

“Anjir anjir. Kapan terakhir kali coba?”

“Kapan ya, waktu masih pacaran sih.”

“Dan lo pacaran…?”

“Lo kenapa jadi interograsi gue sih?”

“Yaudah sih jawab aja?”

“Lupa, semester dua apa tiga gitu.”

“Anjing………”

“Lo kayak baru ketemu aja orang macem gua bangsat. _You make me look weird_.”

“Hahahahaha, Youn Youn. Ya tapi baguslah. Aman berarti.”

“Hah? Aman? Ya emang mau ngapain anjir?”

“Main lah.”

“????”

“Ama gua.”

“LO DARI KEMAREN KEMAREN KENAPA SIH. Lo sange keluar sanalah. Daripada didiemin malah gini tingkahnya.”

“Hehehe.”

Lalu hening, Hangyul asik dengan minumannya sambil menatap langit - langit kamar. Abai akan riuhnya pikiran Seungyoun yang bercabang. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul setelah dua kali ini Hangyul bertingkah aneh. Seolah - olah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Bukti kalau ia ternyata juga tertarik dengan lelaki? _So Hangyul is a gay?_ Ah, kepala Seungyoun pusing. 

  
  


Keesokan harinya Hangyul hanya menggelung di atas ranjang sejak ia bangun. Membuka ponsel dan beberapa aplikasi. Lalu memeperhatikan Seungyoun yang sejak tadi ada saja kegiatan yang dikerjakannya. Hangyul tak terbiasa mengurung diri di kamar. Ia akan selalu keluar entah kemana ketika libur. Tapi kali ini, ia memang sengaja untuk tinggal di kamar. Apa rencananya? Hangyul sendiri belum tahu. 

“Saaat, bosen banget gua. Lo tiap hari di kamar mulu tuh apa gak suntuk sih, Youn?” Hangyul tiba - tiba berteriak memecah keheningan. 

Yang diajak bicara sedang merapihkan meja belajarnya, “enggak. Kalo mau mah ada aja yang bisa dikerjain sebenernya. Lo aja yang males berdiri.”

“Ya kamar cuma segini mau ngapain juga sih anjir. Mau senam sajojo tuh juga ketabrak - tabrak.”

“Ya kegiatan yang gausah butuh banyak _space_ lah.”

“Apaan? Ngewe?

“Otak lo kenapa sih. Serius nanya gua.”

“Hehe.”

“Sini deh. Berdiri sini samping gua. Nih, gua beresin meja tuh soalnya mau bikin kue.”

“Kue? Di tempat sekecil ini? Ovennya? Kompornya?”

“Ya gak usah pake lah pinter.”

“Ya matengnya gimana dong gobloooook.”

“Lo tuh kalo gak tau bacotnya kurang - kurangin deh. Udah diem. Lo suka coklat kan?”

Hangyul mengangguk, “yaudah nih. Kita bikin _lava cake_ . Bisa pake _rice cooker_. Ikutin gua.”

“Youn. Emang bisa?? Pake apa anjir??”

“Udah gua bilang pake _rice cooker_ anjing. Cakep - cakep bolot lo.”

“Cie. Cakep nih gua?”

“Ya iyalah. Abis mau dikata apa? Cantik? Uuuu, cantik. Cantiknya abangg.”

“Anjing lo.”

“Hahahahha udah ah makanya diem. Nurut aja sama gua.”

Seungyoun mengeluarkan bahan - bahan yang kemarin ia beli bersama Hangyul. Yang lebih tua sengaja membeli beberapa bahan tak biasa untuk tujuan ini. Memang sudah lama Seungyoun ingin mencoba resep praktis yang kerap dibagikan orang - orang di media sosial. Ada mentega, cokelat batang, gula bubuk dan lain sebagainya.

“Gyul, nyalain _rice cooker_ nya deh. Kita cairin coklatnya dulu buat adonan. Dilelehin sama mentega. Bisa kan?”

“Bisaaa.”

Hangyul sibuk memperhatikan cokelat yang lama kelamaan mencair, sedangkan Seungyoun sedang mengocok telur. 

“Youn, Youn, liat. Ini segini udah cukup? Kebanyakan mentega gak? Kurang manis gak sih?”

Seungyoun tertawa, gemas dengan adik tingkatnya. Hangyul ini badan saja yang besar. Imej saja yang perkasa. Tapi lihat, sebenarnya anak kecil ini cuma bocah yang panik cokelatnya kurang manis. Maka Seungyoun colek cokelat cair yang sudah menghangat untuk ia cicipi. Hangyul memperhatikan dengan geli. Jari itu masuk ke adonan cokelatnya!

“Udah manis kok. Rasain sendiri.”

“Ah males nyuci sendoknya.”

“Colek aja sih.”

“Jorok ih lo mah.”

Seungyoun memutar bola matanya, lalu ia colek lagi cokelat itu. Jarinya ia masukkan tanpa ijin ke arah lawan bicara yang sibuk menghakimi dengan pandangan jijiknya. 

Waktu seolah berhenti hanya untuk mereka berdua. Telunjuk Seungyoun bertemu dengan lidah Hangyul. Keduanya terpaku dalam tatapan masing - masing. Diam. Diam tak ada pergerakan namun juga tak ada penolakan di dalam mulut itu. Interaksi pertama dimulai oleh lidah Hangyul. Lidahnya memutari telunjuk Seungyoun. Kaku, semua badan Seungyoun kaku dibuatnya. Hangyul menelusuri panjang jari Seungyoun secara perlahan. Entah tanpa sadar atau tidak ketika Seungyoun memutuskan untuk mendominasi permainan dengan memasukkan jari tengahnya. Kedua jemari itu mencapit organ tak bertulang milik Hangyul. Hangyul menganga. Jemari Seungyoun semakin berkuasa bergerak. Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terpisah ketika Seungyoun hendak mengabsen gigi Hangyul mulai dari belakang ke depan. Liur mulai menetes, mata mulai terpejam. Hangyul mendadak lupa ia ada dimana dan sedang dijadikan mainan oleh siapa. Digit jari itu bertambah menjadi tiga ketika Seungyoun menekan lidah Hangyul ke bawah. Melarang pergerakan dari yang lebih muda. Tangan kirinya yang tadi memegang pinggiran meja sudah berpindah ke bahu Hangyul. Mengarahkan lelaki itu untuk ikut duduk dengannya. Dengan Seungyoun di kursi belajar dan Hangyul di pangkuannya. Kedua lengan Hangyul reflek mengalung pada leher Seungyoun. 

Yang Hangyul rasakan ini sungguh sensasi baru. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi setir dalam permainannya sendiri. Ia yang pegang kendali dan ia yang punya kuasa. Tapi baru kali ini, baru kali ini Hangyul tunduk hanya pada jari seorang lelaki. Gila, sebagian akal Hangyul memikirkan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, tapi sebagian lagi akalnya tak sanggup mengingkari kalau rasa baru ini lumayan candu. Jadi Hangyul hanya mengikuti permainan Seungyoun yang kini sudah memasukkan panjang jarinya jauh lebih dalam. Entah insting darimana, Hangyul mengatupkan bibirnya. Ia kulum tiga jari itu. Seungyoun otomatis memajukan bibirnya untuk bertemu dengan _adam’s apple_ Hangyul. Ia sesap tonjolan itu dengan jilatan lidah paling sensual. Hangyul melenguh. Lehernya bergerak ke segala arah untuk mencari nikmat yang sama. Tangan kiri Seungyoun memeluk protektif punggung Hangyul. Jemari Hangyul meremat pundak Seungyoun dengan erat. Kamar mereka hening, tak ada cekcok atau gelak tawa seperti biasanya. Hanya terisi oleh suara kecapan dan desah kecil dari keduanya.

Seungyoun menarik kepala dan jemarinya. Matanya menatap keatas minta dibalas. Hangyul menunduk, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya Hangyul menyembunyikan muka di ceruk leher Seungyoun.

“Youn… kita habis ngapain…”

“Gak tau.” Mata Seungyoun masih terbalut nafsu ketika ia memandang Hangyul yang salang tingkah di atasnya. “Tapi cokelat lelehnya masih ada,” lanjutnya.

Hangyul tercengang, pemuda itu sempat terdiam cukup lama sambil menatap kembali Seungyoun. Sedangkan kesadaran Seungyoun perlahan kembali. Otaknya mulai berputar keras memikirkan _hal_ apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Hangyul. Tapi belum sempat Seungyoun suarakan ucapan maafnya, Hangyul berdiri. Mencoba menjangkau cokelat tadi. Lalu ia olesi bibirnya sendiri dengan cokelat. Hangyul menawarkan bibirnya pada bibir Seungyoun. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Seungyoun sambar bibir ranum itu.

Lembut. Tebal. Penuh. Apapun itu, yang jelas sensasinya luar biasa. Bibir Hangyul sungguh nikmat. Keduanya berlomba saling mencari kuasa untuk mendominasi permainan. Namun ketika lidah Hangyul berhasil dihisap lebih dulu, Hangyul menyerah. Yang lebih muda hanya membuka mulut untuk lelaki yang memangkunya kini. Dijilat, digigit, disesap, segala macam teknik Seungyoun lakukan pada Hangyul. Jemari Hangyul yang merambat ke kepala untuk menjambak rambut Seungyoun seolah menjadi bukti kalau Hangyul juga menikmati ini.

Adonan itu lama terlupakan. Cokelatnya sudah mengeras kembali ketika keduanya pindah ke atas kasur. Masih saling mencumbu dan melahap satu sama lain.

  
  


Semenjak tragedi cokelat _panas_ itu, Seungyoun kira semuanya sudah berakhir. Hangyul akan membencinya. Akan menghindarinya. Akan menganggap dirinya sama brengseknya dengan ayahnya. Segala macam spekulasi memenuhi kepala Seungyoun setelah yang lebih muda tertidur di lengannya sore itu. Sore itu, tak bisa Seungyoun pungkiri betapa keras jantung Seungyoun berdetak ketika Hangyul menatapnya dan tersenyum. Tak lama Hangyul merengsek masuk lebih dalam ke pelukan Seungyoun walau keduanya sudah tak memiliki jarak untuk dipangkas.

Tapi Seungyoun terkejut bukan main ketika Hangyul bangun malam - malam, di atas kasur Seungyoun, mengajak Seungyoun untuk pesan makanan karena mereka tidak jadi makan tadi. Hangyul tak bertingkah aneh. Yang mana justru aneh. Seungyoun ingin membicarakan tentang yang tadi, tapi Hangyul anehnya _lagi_ aktif sekali berbicara dan menginisiasi pembicaraan. Seungyoun putuskan bahwa Hangyul tak melihat janggalnya adegan _make out_ mereka sore itu.

Tapi yang sama sekali Seungyoun tak sangka adalah bagaimana Hangyul kian lama kian erat dengannya. Manja dan selalu mengajak Seungyoun kemanapun dan dimanapun ada kesempatan. Bohong kalau Seungyoun tak suka. Justru kebalikannya. Seungyoun bahagia bukan main sampai rasanya ia mau meledak jadi partikel terkecil _berbentuk_ hati. Seberlebihan itu, tapi sesenang itu juga perasaan Seungyoun. Jujur memang sempat ada praduga, apakah Hangyul secara perlahan juga memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Apakah mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama. Apakah Seungyoun memilki kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Hangyul. Apakah trauma Hangyul terhadap cinta sudah pulih? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepala Seungyoun. Tapi tak pernah diuraikannya. _He is afraid that one single question might burst the_ _bubble where he currently living in._ _He doesn’t want that_.

Maka Seungyoun biarkan saja mengalir apa adanya. Seungyoun percaya, mungkin memang inilah saatnya. Inilah saatnya perasaan terpendamnya bertahun - tahun terbalaskan.

  
  


Seungyoun baru kembali dari rumahnya ketika menemukan Hangyul tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi meringkuk. Seungyoun lupakan tasnya yang terjatuh begitu saja di lantai, ia panik bukan main saat Hangyul tak menjawab sama sekali panggilannya. Hangyul tak sadarkan diri. Sejenak ia melihat sekeliling, bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat baru tercium oleh Seungyoun. Kamar mereka penuh dengan botol dan kaleng kosong. Suhu tubuh Hangyul begitu dingin. Terlalu dingin untuk ukuran orang sehat. Di sudut bibirnya ada bekas muntah yang mungkin terlewat dibersihkan. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Mulut Hangyul bergerak seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlalu lirih untuk didengar. Seungyoun berteriak meminta tolong entah pada siapa. Tak lama ada segerombol anak laki - laki mencoba masuk ke kamar Hangyul. Salah satu dari sekian orang, ada yang mengikuti perintah Seungyoun ketika yang lebih tua meminta bantuan untuk membantunya membawa Hangyul ke dalam mobil. Lelaki yang Seungyoun ketahui bernama Yuvin dengan sigap merangkul Hangyul dan membawa pemuda tak sadarkan diri itu ke punggungnya. Keduanya berlari ke arah dimana mobil Seungyoun dipakirkan.

Seungyoun melaju dengan kecepatan yang sembarangan. Ia tak peduli, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana Hangyul bisa tak sadarkan diri. Apa yang membuat pemuda itu jatuh lemas di atas lantai. Separah apa sakitnya sampai ia tak bisa mengambil ponsel untuk menghubunginya atau petugas kesehatan atau sekadar berteriak meminta bantuan.

“Hangyul udah tiga hari gak keluar kamar kak.” Yuvin membuka suara di belakang sambil memangku kepala Hangyul. Membaca gerik Seungyoun yang kentara sekali butuh penjelasan.

“Kalau diliat dari kamar, mungkin gak sih… kalau Hangyul keracunan alkohol?”

Seungyoun hanya sanggup menggigit bibir dengan panik. Masuk akal kalau Yuvin bilang begitu. Tak Seungyoun temui sebungkus pun sampah makanan. Kamarnya benar - benar bau alkohol. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang Hangyul konsumsi. Eratnya cengkeraman Seungyoun pada setir mobil seolah menjadi pantulan dari besarnya rasa bersalah yang muncul dari Seungyoun karena sudah meninggalkan Hangyul sendirian selama itu. 

“Masih kedinginan gak, Vin, anaknya? ACnya gak gua nyalain tapi takutnya dia masih kedinginan. Ada jaket di belakang lo. Angetin ya, Vin, tolong.”

Seungyoun seratus persen yakin Hangyul memang keracunan alkohol. Kalau begitu ia butuh jauh lebih cepat untuk sampai ke rumah sakit.

  
  


Hangyul ditangani segera oleh para tenaga kesehatan di ruang gawat darurat ketika pemuda itu mulai kesultan bernafas. Bisa dilihat dari kejauhan bagaimana benda asing masuk ke dalam mulut Hangyul. Prosedur intubasi, seingat Seungyoun. Nafasnya memburu. Melihat penanganan dokter kepada Hangyul yang nampaknya lumayan serius. Kalau bukan karena Yuvin yang mengajak Seungyoun untuk duduk, lelaki itu mungkin sudah jatuh lemas di lantai.

“Tenang ya kak. Hangyul udah di tangan yang tepat. Pasti selamat. Mau gue beliin air minum?”

“Gak, Vin, makasih. _Thank you_ banget ya. Gua gak tau lagi kalo gak ada lo.”

“Santai kak. Gue cuma bantuin temen gue.”

“Kenal Hangyul?”

“Siapa yang enggak sih hehe. Tapi gue kenal anaknya soalnya kita sempet satu ukm. Sebenernya gue sempet khawatir, kamar lo gak kebuka sama sekali tapi di dalem kamar ada suara. Tapi pas diketok gak ada respon. Jadi gue pikir kamar lo kosong kak. Mana Hangyul emang sering keluar kan.”

Seungyoun menggeleng, “Hangyul udah dua bulan ini gak pernah keluar malem. Gak pernah pulang ke rumah juga. Gua pulang dari Jumat soalnya adek gua sakit. Jadi baru bisa balik hari ini.”

Sebelum Yuvin membalas ucapan Seungyoun, niatnya terhenti oleh kedatangan dokter yang mendatangi keduanya. “Wali Hangyul?”

Seungyoun berdiri, “Saya dok. Hangyul kenapa ya, dok? Dia baik - baik aja?”

“Sekarang sudah teratasi masa kritisnya. Hangyul keracunan alkohol. Dari hasil tes, kadar alkohol dalam darahnya cukup tinggi. 0.380%. Yang mana nyaris saja masuk ke _stage_ terakhir batas kadar alkohol. Kalau saja kadar alkohol dalam darahnya melebihi 0.399%, dia bisa saja koma. Sekarang pasien masih belum sadarkan diri. Nanti akan diinfokan kalau sudah pindah ke ruang rawat inap ya. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?”

Seungyoun dan Yuvin menggeleng.

“Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu.”

“Terima kasih dok.”

Yuvin sudah lama kembali ke asrama. Membawa mobil Seungyoun. Bagaimana pun anak itu tanggung jawabnya. Karena diberi ongkos tidak mau, maka Seungyoun sodorkan kunci mobilnya. Sedangkan yang punya mobil sejak tadi hanya diam memandangi sosok laki - laki yang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Hangyul sudah dipindahkan di ruang rawat inap. Tapi sudah sekian jam berlalu, Hangyul belum juga siuman.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Seungyoun lemparkan pada Hangyul. Kenapa pemuda itu mengkonsumsi alkohol sampai keracunan. Kenapa Hangyul tak memberinya kabar sama sekali kalau memang masalah yang sedang Hangyul hadapi seberat itu untuk ditanggung sendiri. Ada apa dengan Hangyul.

“Youn?”

Leher Seungyoun tak pernah bergerak secepat itu. Matanya terbelalak melihat Hangyul sudah sadar. 

“Hangyul? Udah sadar? Gimana perasaannya? Ada yang sakit? Gua panggilin dokter dulu ya? Sabar ya?”

Maka Seungyoun dengan setengah berlari melangkah keluar ruangan, mencari petugas kesehatan. Setelah bertemu salah seorang perawat, Seungyoun meminta agar kondisi Hangyul diperiksa.

“Sudah jauh lebih baik. Pasti kadar alkoholnya sudah menurun. Tapi nanti akan kita lakukan pemeriksaan kedua ya. Sementara ini, pasien Lee boleh istirahat dulu. Perbanyak minum air putih saja.”

Sepeninggal dokter, Seungyoun kembali menghampiri Hangyul. “Gue kenapa Youn?”

“Harusnya gue gak sih yang nanya gitu. Lo kenapa.”

“Lo kenapa kok butuh banget minum alkohol sampe keracunan. Lo tau? Lo keracunan alkohol. _What the fuck is wrong with you_? Kenapa lo gak hubungin gua, Hangyul. Kalo gua telat dikit aja, lo gak bakal bisa bangun dan denger ocehan gua.”

Seungyoun terlalu _gemas_ untuk sekedar membantu Hangyul mendudukan diri.

“Maaf, Youn.”

“Gausah minta maaf. Gua, gua yang minta maaf. Gak seharusnya juga gua marah. Minum dulu ya.”

Hangyul dibantu minum menggunakan sedotan, “Lo gak mau cerita sama gua, Hangyul?”

Yang ditanya diam saja. Seungyoun mengambil kode itu. Maka Seungyoun kembali duduk di samping ranjang. Menunggu apapun yang Hangyul hendak katakan. Tapi Hangyul justru tak mengatakan apa - apa. Seungyoun pun tak akan memaksa. Tahu kalau Hangyul perlahan mulai pulih saja sudah cukup. Semalaman ia tak sanggup menutup mata. Terlalu takut untuk kelewatan yang kedua kalinya.

“Kapan gua boleh keluar, Youn?”

“Kalo hasil tes darah lo udah keluar, hasilnya baik dan kondisi lo juga udah bisa dilepas pantauan.”

“Makasih ya, Youn. Maaf gua ngerepotin lagi. Gua gak tau kalo akhirnya bakal sampe begini.”

“Gua kesel. Iya. Tapi udah. Marahnya udah ilang. Udah ya? Tidur lagi aja. Biar bisa cepet pulang ok? Gua mau coba ngobrol sama dokter lo dulu. Kalo nyari ponsel, ada tuh ya, sebelah jeruk. Gua tinggal dulu.”

Hangyul tak peduli pada ponselnya. Toh tak akan ada yang akan mencarinya selain Seungyoun. Namun memorinya kembali ke saat terakhir yang ia ingat, sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Bagaimana ia menenggak habis berbotol - botol alkohol di kamarnya. Bodoh memang. Tapi Hangyul benar - benar kehilangan cara untuk membuat tubuhnya kebal dari rasa sakit. Ia ingin melumpuhkan ngilu di hatinya yang semakin hari semakin membingungkan Hangyul.

  
  


Hangyul pulang dua hari kemudian. Walau begitu, dokter maupun Seungyoun belum memperbolehkan Hangyul untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa minimal sampai genap satu minggu. Semua minuman milik Hangyul pun entah dibawa kemana oleh Seungyoun. Lemari pendinginnya bersih dari stok alkohol. Hangyul tak bisa membantah ketika Seungyoun mulai mengeluarkan nada datarnya.

Sejujurnya, alasan kenapa ia sibuk menenggelamkan diri pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya menyakitinya adalah Seungyoun. Seungyoun dan sejuta rasa yang lelaki itu tunjukkan pada Hangyul. Seungyoun dan sederet kesempurnaannya yang tanpa cela. 

Dua bulan terakhir, _misi_ yang ia rencanakan berjalan dengan sempurna. Luar biasa lancar tanpa halangan. Hari demi hari, keduanya makin dekat, lebih dekat dari yang sudah - sudah. Hangyul bingung bagaimana proses pendekatan ini justru dimulai dari kegiatan hisap - menghisap jari. Tapi semenjak itu, Hangyul justru merasa lebih nyaman untuk melakukan hal - hal yang ia rencanakan. Mendekati Seungyoun. Membuat lelaki itu percaya kalau ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana Hangyul dan ketakutannya mulai menyadari bahwa yang Hangyul rasakan bukan lagi pura - pura. Bukan lagi sandiwara. Perasaan Hangyul yang menginginkan Seungyoun lebih dari biasanya membuatnya takut. Dan puncak kecemasan itu muncul ketika Seungyoun pamit pulang ke rumahnya untuk sehari dua hari. Sepeninggal Seungyoun, kamar itu penuh akan pikiran buruk Hangyul. Penuh akan ketakukan Hangyul yang enggan disakiti kesekian kalinya oleh hal bodoh berkedok kata - kata manis. Hangyul tahu ia tahu, tapi ia enggan mengakui. Ia enggan mengiyakan kalau kenyamanan yang Seungyoun berikan pada akhirnya benar - benar membuat nyaman. Hangyul takut kenyamanan itu membutakan dirinya dari realita. Ia sudah cukup muak dibuai kasih sayang hanya untuk ditinggalkan. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya terlena untuk ketiga kalinya. 

Segala kebimbangan itu berujung pada Hangyul yang haus akan candu bernamakan alkohol. Ia kehilangan kontrol ketika dadanya mendadak terasa berdetak terlampau kencang. Ia berlari dengan semampunya ketika rasa mual memenuhi perutnya. Ia muntahkan isi perutnya. _He felt incredibly sick!_ Dan sisanya misteri. Hangyul tak ingat lagi.

Kini, ia yang sendirian di kamar membuatnya kembali memutar otak. Tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sikap apa yang harus ia ambil. Harus menunggu momen seperti apa untuk mengeksekusi tahap terakhir rencananya. Hangyul butuh alkohol. Tapi semuanya disembunyikan oleh Seungyoun. 

“Gelisah gitu, Gyul? Kenapa?

Hangyul tak menjawab. Namun kedua tangannya terulur minta digapai. Seungyoun tertawa sambil berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Hangyul. Memeluk pemuda itu dalam dekapnya. Berat badan Hangyul turun jauh. Terasa sekali bagaimana bedanya. Tapi Seungyoun enggan komentar. Takut kalau - kalau malah komentarnya mengundang _bencana_ lain.

Di sisi lain, otak Hangyul serasa terhalangi kabut. Entah apa yang memandunya. Mungkin nafsu mungkin waktu. Tapi tangan Hangyul yang tadi melingkari pinggang Seungyoun sudah berpindah tempat jadi di hadapannya. Jemarinya yang gemetar sibuk melepaskan segala jenis pengait kain yang bertengger di pinggang Seungyoun. Seungyoun tentu saja terkejut. Lelaki itu terpaku dengan kedua tangan di udara dan kepala yang menunduk. Hangyul berhasil melepaskan celana Seungyoun. Lalu ia mendongakkan kepala. Hanya menatap dalam kedua bola mata Seungyoun sebelum manik mata itu hilang tenggelam oleh birahi. Hangyul menatap pusat tubuh Seungyoun. Pelan sekali, pelan - pelan Hangyul kecup kemaluan Seungyoun yang masih berbalutkan pakaian dalam. Bibirnya ia bawa menelusuri panjang kemaluan Seungyoun. Kecup demi kecup Hangyul bubuhkan dari atas ke bawah. Seungyoun menggeram. Kini sudah paham apa yang Hangyul mau, maka ia mengistirahatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Menunggu aksi lain yang akan Hangyul tunjukkan padanya.

Hangyul tentu saja melanjutkan. Kini lelaki itu sudah bersimpuh di hadapan Seungyoun. Tangannya perlahan menurunkan kain yang menghalangi dirinya bersentuhan dengan alat kemaluan Seungyoun. Ketika celana itu berhasil turun sampai paha, panjang kemaluan Seungyoun menampar dagunya. Sudah setengah berdiri. Hangyul agak sedikit panik karena ini pengalaman pertamanya. Bersenggama dengan lelaki. Tak peduli sudah sesering apa Hangyul menonton video porno yang mungkin bisa jadi pemandunya, Hangyul tetap gugup.

Seungyoun mungkin sadar akan kikuknya Hangyul melihat betapa gagahnya kemaluan milik Seungyoun tegak. Tentu Seungyoun tahu ini adalah kali pertama Hangyul. Maka dari itu selama dua bulan ini Seungyoun tak pernah menginisiasi segala bentuk kegiatan seksual. Seungyoun mau Hangyul merasa aman dan nyaman dulu untuk melakukan hal itu. Tangan kanan Seungyoun membelai lembut kepala Hangyul. Hangyul mendongak, dapat ia lihat senyum manis Seungyoun yang meneduhkan. Secara perlahan, tangan Seungyoun membimbing kepala Hangyul untuk mendekat pada kemaluannya. Belaian demi belaian Seungyoun jatuhkan pada Hangyul. Hangyul akhirnya memperpendek jarak antar mulut dan bagian selatan Seungyoun.

Bibir lembut yang masih terkatup itu bersentuhan kulit dengan ereksi Seungyoun. Baru begitu, Seungyoun harus akui kalau libidonya sudah menabrak langit - langit kamar. Represi seksual yang selama ini ia tahan terhadap adik tingkatnya kini tak terbendung lagi. Kecupan kecil yang Hangyul bubuhkan sepanjang kemaluannya sungguh membangkitkan gairah Seungyoun. 

“Jilat, Hangyul. Coba pakai lidahnya.” bisik Seungyoun. Hangyul ragu, dengan memejamkan mata ia keluarkan sedikit lidahnya. Ia susuri ereksi Seungyoun dengan hangat lidahnya.

“Lebih lebar, sayang. Ayo. Coba, A, yang gede. Ciu- Ah… iya, iya gitu, pinter. Ah- Hangyul.”

Hangyul mengikuti segala instruksi dari Seungyoun. Lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun itu selalu memiliki aura berbeda kalau sudah urusan ranjang. Hangyul tidak bisa menolak segala perintah Seungyoun. Ketika Seungyoun meminta Hangyul untuk membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, Hangyul menurut. Dengan lebar maksimal, kepala Seungyoun baru bisa masuk ke dalam bibirnya. Besar. Penuh. Penuh sekali. Hangyul tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mendadak pikirannya buntu. Kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengingat kalau bertahun - tahun Hangyul sering dilayani begini sampai lupa daratan. Ia tak menyangka kali pertamanya akan semembingungkan ini.

Namun Seungyoun tetap membantu mengarahkan. Beberapa kali gigi Hangyul menggerus kulit kemaluan Seungyoun. Dua menit berlalu, kini kepala Hangyul sudah maju mundur dengan kecepatan normal. Liur membantu Hangyul melancarkan kegiatannya. Sedangkan yang dikulum sudah kepalang nikmat untuk sekadar membuka mata. Rematan jemari Seungyoun pada rambutnya hanya membuat Hangyul kian semangat.

Tiba - tiba Seungyoun tarik kepala Hangyul, “lepas semua baju kamu.”

Mereka sama sekali belum pernah menggunakan panggilan sehalus itu. Tapi lembutnya suara Seungyoun ketika memerintah Hangyul membakar birahi lelaki itu lebih dari yang diperlukan. Hangyul membuka semua kain yang menempel di badannya ketika Seungyoun berjalan hanya dengan _hoodie_ nya ke meja belajar. Membuka rak dan mengambil sebotol produk yang Hangyul kenali sebagai produk pelumas.

“Tiduran, Hangyul.” Hangyul menurut. Dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, Hangyul terlentang pasrah menunggu perintah Seungyoun selanjutnya. Kemaluannya berkedut ketika ia melihat Seungyoun memandangnya penuh kuasa.

“Hangyul.” Panggil Seungyoun tiba - tiba. Seungyoun mendadak hanya berdiri dengan ereksi yang terlihat jelas. Kemudian ia membelai pipi Hangyul. “Hangyul _this is your first time. Are you sure?_ ”

Hangyul mendadak termenung. Tapi tak lama ia mengangguk.

“Hangyul kamu tau _color code_ kan?”

Hangyul mengangguk.

“ _Name it,_ Hangyul.”

“ _It’s green, yellow, and red._ ”

“ _Good boy. May I continue_?”

Hangyul mengangguk patuh. Ia terbuai oleh bagaimana cara Seungyoun menguasai tubuhnya hanya dengan presensi yang lebih tua di atasnya. Seungyoun menarik senyum. Hangyul yang terbujur pasrah di bawahnya benar - benar pemandangan yang baru dan menyegarkan. Tanpa basa - basi Seungyoun menerjang pundak Hangyul. Bocah itu punya bentuk badan yang luar biasa sempurna. Kulitnya mengkilat karena keringat yang membasahi. Dicium, digigit, dihisap, diberi tanda. Apapun yang bisa menyalurkan gairahnya, Seungyoun lakukan. 

“Kamu suka ya aku tandain gini?”

“ _Should I let people know how I marked you? Should I tell them that you are mine? This perfect skin has been touched by me.”_

“ _Your nipple is cute. Look at how small they are. Oh, seeing at how you get aroused so much just by me mentioning these-”_ Seungyoun menjilat kasar pucuk dada Hangyul, “ _nipples of yours_.”

Seungyoun mengambil jarak. Pantatnya dengan sengaja digesekkan berulang kali ke arah kemaluan Hangyul. Sedangkan yang digoda hanya sanggup menggigit bibir sambil meraih pinggang Seungyoun. Yang diatas tertawa akan bagaimana eratnya Hangyul mencengkeram pinggangnya.

“ _People should have to know how beautiful you are under me, fuck boy._ ”

“ _Look at how you silently begging me to fuck you, yeah?_ ”

Hangyul mengerang. Ingin menyuarakan pintanya namun tak kuasa. Cara Seungyoun menggoda dengan pantatnya terlalu mengacaukan pikiran Hangyul. 

“Ngomong, Hangyul. Mau kamu apa.”

“Hhh.. gakhh- gak tau.”

“Gak tau?”

“Gak...ah.. Gak tau.. Seungyoun.. _Pleasee_..”

“ _Please what, baby.”_

“ _Help me_.”

“ _How_?”

“ _Fuck_ Seungyoun.”

“ _Uh oh, no cursing, baby_.”

“ _Fuck! Fuck me!_ ”

Seungyoun tersenyum, “nakal ya.” Lalu ia mencium bibir Hangyul kasar dan penuh nafsu. Lidahnya saling melilit dan memadu. Sambil mengadu kuasa di atas, perlahan Seungyoun bergeser sedikit ke belakang. Memandung kedua tungkai Hangyul untuk ditekuk agar menyediakan spasi untuk keberadaan Seungyoun di atas tempat tidur. Ciuman Seungyoun turun dari bibir ke leher, dari leher ke dada, dari dada ke perut, dari perut paha kanan, dari paha kanan ke paha kiri.

Gemetar badan Hangyul dibuatnya. Sensasi basah menjamah tubuhnya. Perasaan baru ini aneh namun kelewat nikmat untuk dilewati. Hangyul merasa diprioritaskan. Hangyul merasa... Dicintai.

Mendadak jantungnya berdebar kencang. Entah karena apa, Hangyul tak bisa mengungkapkan. Tapi dadanya mulai sesak. Badannya kaku disaat Seungyoun membubuhi ciuman di sepanjang tungkainya. Kecupan dan jilatan basah tak lagi membuat Hangyul kembali. Seungyoun perlahan menyadari itu. Ia bangkit dan melihat tatapan Hangyul yang terpaku.

“Hangyul?”

“Hangyul, jawab.”

“Hangyul?! _Please. What color are you._ ”

Seungyoun beranjak, ia mendekatkan diri ke telinga dan berbisik lembut, “ _stay focus on my voice. Please Hangyul. Answer me, what color are you._ ”

“ _Y-yellow.._ ”

“ _Breathe, baby, breath. Yeah, just like that. You did well._ ”

Seungyoun menatap lekat mata Hangyul, lelaki itu menemukan fokusnya kembali. “ _You sure we should continue this?_ ”

Hangyul mengangguk, lalu tersenyum, “ _Sure. Please go on._ ”

Seungyoun mencium penuh afeksi pelipis Hangyul. Ia buahi yang lebih muda ciuman - ciuman ringan di seluruh wajah Hangyul. Membuat Hangyul tertawa dan membalas ciuman itu. _Their sexual tension has risen up again_.

“ _What color are you, baby?”_

 _“I am okay,_ Youn.”

“ _What color, baby.”_

_“Green! It’s green!”_

_“Good.”_

Seungyoun kembali turun ke bawah. Hangyul yang sempat melewatkan pemandangan itu kini menopang beban badannya ke kedua siku. Ingin melihat liuk punggung Seungyoun yang basah oleh keringat namun nampak mengkilat karena dimandikan bias sinar matahari. Namun kepalanya kembali ditabrakkan ke bantal ketika Seungyoun mulai memasukkan ereksinya ke dalam mulut. Seungyoun handal. Hangyul tahu itu. Lelaki ini handal. 

“Ahh… terus, Youn.”

Seungyoun semakin giat menghisap kemaluan Hangyul. Tak lama dilepasnya kuluman itu hanya untuk berpindah tempat. Lidahnya kini sibuk bergerak ke bawah mengikuti alur bak dipandu peta. Lidahnya bergerak dengan kecepatan yang membuat Hangyul kehilangan kewarasan. Tak lama Hangyul memekik ketika Seungyoun mulai menjilati belahan pantatnya.

Sinting. Hangyul belum pernah merasakan nikmat yang seperti ini. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saking enaknya. Hangat dan basah sungguh kombinasi yang mematikan. Sensasi ini adalah hal baru yang Hangyul sesali baru ia cecap rasanya. Nikmatnya. 

“Ah.. Ah…Hah… Ah…”

Hangyul hanya sanggup merintih di ambang tangis yang tertahan. Pinggangnya reflek terangkat agar Seungyoun bisa mencapai kedalaman yang Hangyul ingin tahu rasanya. Seungyoun tentu saja menangkap sinyal itu. Kedua tangannya melebarkan pipi pantat Hangyul yang kenyal. Ia _belah_ bongkahan indah itu agar lidahnya bisa membasahi lubang anal Hangyul. Hangyul rasanya siap dipanggil surga ketika akhirnya Seungyoun mencapai titik itu. Tangan Seungyoun mendadak meraih kemaluan Hangyul hanya untuk ditutup rapat lubangnya.

Tangis Hangyul pecah.

Merasa cukup dengan permainan pembuka, Seungyoun beranjak. Mengambil _lubricant_ yang ia letakkan di samping lengan Hangyul. Dengan tak sabaran Seungyoun olesi ereksi dengan pelumas itu. 

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Hangyul beradaptasi dengan kemaluan Seungyoun yang kini bersarang di pantatnya. Tak disangka, Seungyoun ternyata begitu… _perkasa_. Penuh dan keras. Aneh, tapi rasanya Hangyul bisa menikmati ini.

Perlahan Seungyoun mulai bergerak setelah meminta ijin dari Hangyul. Aneh, masih aneh rasanya untuk Hangyul. Namun ketika kecepatan yang Seungyoun berikan semakin lama semakin meningkat, Hangyul mulai mendesah tak karuan. 

“ _You like it, yeah?_ ”

Seungyoun bergerak masuk dan keluar sambil menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Hangyul. Tangan kirinya membelai pipi Hangyul penuh rasa. Hangyul membalas tatapan itu.

“ _I fucking love it. Wreck me, Sir._ ”

Hangyul dan mulut nakalnya membuat Seungyoun menggigit bibir. 

“ _I’m close baby._ ”

Keduanya mengejar nafas dan nikmat. Keduanya saling bergerak untuk mempercepat surga dunia yang diinginkan. Selang satu detik sebelum keduanya mencapai puncak, Hangyul berkata,

“ _I love you, Seungyoun_.”

Hangyul masih tertidur ketika Seungyoun sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dengan kain yang dibasahi dengan air hangat. Lalu ia kembali ke posisi semula, ikut tidur di samping Hangyul. Walau matanya terpejam, Seungyoun tetap memandangi wajah rupawan Hangyul. Kalimat terakhir yang Hangyul ucapkan sebelum pada akhirnya lelaki itu tertidur mengganggu pikiran Seungyoun. Hangyul menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Seungyoun tersenyum. Lalu ia kecup lama pipi Hangyul.

“Youn?”

Seungyoun terkejut. Hangyul terbangun karena ciumannya? Yang memanggil kini sudah menatapnya dengan senyum termanis yang Seungyoun pernah saksikan.

“ _I mean every word that I said earlier_.”

“Hangyul…”

“Ya?”

“ _I love you._ ”

“ _Be my boyfriend? Seungyoun?”_

Seungyoun tersenyum. Senyum itu menarik Hangyul untuk mencium lelaki yang kini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tepat ketika Seungyoun mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan itu. Seungyoun mungkin sekarang menjadi salah satu manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi. Hidupnya terasa lengkap setelah Hangyul kini membalas perasaannya.

Seungyoun sudah terbang terlalu tinggi untuk melihat dan mendengar teriakan frustasi seorang lelaki di bawah sana. Hangyul ingin ikut terbang. Ia ingin ikut bahagia. Tapi rantai yang menggelung di kakinya seolah menahan Hangyul untuk merasakan bahagia. Seolah rantai yang memborgol kakinya berusaha mengingatkan kalau yang namanya bahagia itu hanyalah omong kosong. Hangyul akan menunggu Seungyoun di bawah sini. Menunggu lelaki itu jatuh oleh ilusinya sendiri.

Ya, cinta dan kebahagiaan itu hanya ilusi. Tempat dimana ia berpijak sudah menjadi tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada.

  
  
Satu bulan terakhir mungkin bisa dibilang menjadi hari - hari terbaik Seungyoun. Semenjak Hangyul menyatakan perasaannya, pemuda itu mengisi hari - hari Seungyoun dengan bahagia. Hangyul yang merengek, Hangyul yang manja, Hangyul yang pura - pura tak peduli tapi selalu memberi kejutan padanya. Hangyul selalu membahagiakannya. Yohan sendiri bilang kalau semenjak mereka bersama, Seungyoun terlihat jauh lebih bahagia daripada sebelumnya. Seungyoun kadang masih tak percaya, kalau Hangyul berhasil mengalahkan rasa takutnya akan masa lalu.

_“You made me this way. Thank you, Youn”_

Ingat sekali bagaimana Hangyul mengucapkan itu dan membuat hatinya melebur dalam sukacita. Selama mereka menjalin kasih, Hangyul lebih sering mengajak Seungyoun pergi dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pergi ke taman yang biasa Hangyul datangi, ke atap kampus yang ternyata jadi tempat persembunyian Hangyul, mengunjungi kebun binatang karena ternyata Hangyul cinta dunia fauna. Seungyoun merasa berhasil mengenal Hangyul lebih jauh lagi.

“ _I’m home!”_

Sapa Hangyul kala membuka pintu membuat Seungyoun otomatis menoleh. Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tas ke sembarang arah hanya untuk menghambur ke arah Seungyoun yang terduduk di atas ranjang.

“Capek banget kayanya?”

“Iya anjir. Dosen gua _double class_ mendadak. Gua udah _chat_ tadi kan. Soalnya dia tuh harus pergi kemanaa gitu jadi minggu depan gak bisa ngajar.”

“Ya baguslah. Minggu depan gak ada kelas berarti.”

“Iya sih. Lo seharian ngapain aja.”

“Baca jurnal.”

“Aduhlah iya dah. Mahasiswa akhir beda emang bacaannya jurnal.”

“Hahahaha apaan sih lo. Laper gak? Makan yuk?”

“Banget anjir! Dua sesi bikin gua laper banget kaya gak makan dari SD.”

“Lebay banget lo sumpaaaaah.” 

“Lebay gini juga lo sayang.”

“ _Can’t say no._ ”

“ _Been knew you were THAT whipped for me and me only._ ”

“Suka - suka lo deh. Eh iya. Itu tuh, di meja lo ada paket tadi. Surat deh kayanya. Gua gak liat, biar lo dulu.”

 _Surat?_ Setahu Hangyul, ia tak memiliki kerabat atau siapapun yang perlu bertukar kabar dengannya. Namun dalam otaknya langsung teringat seseorang. Dengan buru - buru ia ambil surat itu lalu ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Kuncian di pintu menjadi bukti kalau ia abai akan panggilan Seungyoun di depan pintu.

Dengan gemetar ia buka surat itu. Dan benar saja…

_Teruntuk anakku, Hangyul._

_Nak, ini ayah. Lama sekali rasanya kita gak berhubungan. Karena Hangyul yang selalu menolak bertemu dengan ayah sampai kamu memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri tanpa ayah, maupun ibu. Ayah mau minta maaf. Karena sudah jahat sama Hangyul. Ayah tau gak seharusnya ayah kirim surat. Permintaan maaf langsung dari ayah dan ibu setidaknya adalah hal yang Hangyul pantas dapatkan karena ayah sudah menyakiti Hangyul sampai saat ini. Tapi ayah gak bisa pergi ke tempat Hangyul. Ayah sakit nak. Dan Hangyul gak perlu tengok ayah ya. Ayah sudah berjuang semampunya. Tapi mungkin ini balasan Tuhan karena Ayah sudah jahat sama Hangyul._

_Nak, ayah tahu ayah bukan sosok panutan yang pantas Hangyul banggakan. Tapi Hangyul harus tahu kalau ayah sayang sama Hangyul. Ayah pergi bukan karena ayah gak sayang Hangyul. Tapi karena memang rumah tangga antara ayah dan ibu sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan. Maafin ayah ya nak? Ayah menyesal tidak bisa membuat Hangyul lebih bahagia. Ayah rela menukar apa saja asal Hangyul bisa bahagia. Maafin ayah nak. Ayah cuma bisa minta maaf. Tujuan ayah menulis surat ini hanya supaya Hangyul tahu kalau ayah mungkin tidak pantas dapat maaf dari kamu, tapi setidaknya kamu tahu kalau sampai hembusan nafas terakhir ayah, Hangyul selalu di sisi ayah. Sampainya surat ini ke tangan Hangyul, mungkin sekarang ayah sudah bisa memeluk kamu dari jarak terdekat yang pernah kita punya. Ayah mungkin di samping kamu, di belakang kamu, dimana pun asal Hangyul gak harus ngelihat ayah. Karena ayah tahu sebesar apa luka yang sudah ayah berikan buat Hangyul. Hangyul janji harus banyak senyum dan tertawa ya? Bahagia ya nak. Ayah bakal bantu sebisa mungkin dari atas. Ayah sayang kamu, nak._

_Tertanda,_ _  
_ _Ayah._

Kertas itu basah oleh air mata Hangyul. Sesak sekali dadanya. Hangyul bingung ia harus bagaimana. Ayahnya _pergi_. Tanpa sempat Hangyul tengok. Mendadak semua memori mereka bersama terlintas di kepala Hangyul. Bagaimana ayah mengajari Hangyul bermain bulutangkis di belakang rumah. Bagaimana tawa Ayah ketika Hangyul berhasil menyusun jenga. Senyum ayah ketika menyambut Hangyul pulang dari sekolah. Tangisnya pecah entah sejak kapan. Tenggorokannya terasa perih karena seusai membaca surat, Hangyul menangis kejer. Semua penyesalan, rasa sakit, dendam, amarah, perasaan terkhianati mengumpul menjadi satu. Menyesakkan dada Hangyul yang kini terduduk di lantai kamar mandi.

Gedoran di pintu kian ramai ketika Seungyoun mendengar jeritan pilu Hangyul. Hangyul berdiri, dengan kasar ia buka pintu itu. Kacaunya rupa Hangyul tak lagi membutuhkan jawaban. Seungyoun langsung mendekap kekasihnya dalam peluk. Seungyoun kira, Hangyul bisa menumpahkan ribuan emosi kepadanya. Namun yang dilakukan pemuda itu justru mendorong tubuh Seungyoun dan berjalan keluar. 

  
  


Hangyul seperti kerasukan setan ketika mengendarai motor. Tanpa sadar, ia mengarahkan kemudinya untuk masuk ke salah satu bar langganannya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di meja bartender dan memesan minuman. Dalam pikirannya ada begitu banyak isi yang berkecamuk. Bising sekali rasanya. Di dalam otaknya terlalu banyak suara. Terlalu banyak hal. Tentang ayah. Dan tentang Seungyoun. Di saat - saat seperti ini pun, Hangyul justru kepikiran Seungyoun. Dan segala rencana jahatnya. 

Amarahnya kembali membara kala mengingat surat yang kini terlipat asal di saku belakngnya. Ia mengutuk takdirnya. Mengapa surat itu harus datang ketika Hangyul sudah mulai lupa. Ketika ia sudah mulai lupa akan segala luka dan kebusukan ayahnya. Yang membuat ia mendadak merasa jijik ketika Seungyoun mendekapnya tadi. Semua rasa sakit dan luka lama seolah kembali menganga dan membuat Hangyul kesakitan. 

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ia tidak boleh terlena akan buai omong kosong itu. 

  
  
  


Semalaman Hangyul tidak pulang. Seungyoun sama sekali tidak menutup mata karena bagaimana bisa? Teringat jelas bagaimana Hangyul terlihat terkejut ketika membuka surat dan langsung mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Menangis dan berteriak sampai Yuvin mendatangi kamarnya. Ketika dibuka, wajah Hangyul merah bukan main. Hendak dipeluk, tubuhnya justru di dorong. Seungyoun khawatir bukan main. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan pagi. Setengah jam lagi Hangyul ada kelas. Tapi Seungyoun tak mengharapkan Hangyul datang ke kelas. Ia hanya ingin Hangyul kembali ke asrama dan tidur dalam dekapnya. 

Tiba - tiba pintu kamar dibanting dari luar. Hangyul, datang dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Seungyoun langsung menghampiri Hangyul yang kini sibuk di depan lemari.

“Lo semalem kemana? Ada apa sih Hangyul? Lo gak bisa cerita ke gua? _Please_ _say something_. _I’m worry seeing you at this state._ _What happened Hangyul?_ ”

Hangyul berbalik badan menghadap Seungyoun. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Hangyul mencoba mencari fokus.

“Diem lo.”

Kaki Seungyoun rasanya lemas. Ia terdorong begitu saja saat Hangyul menabrakkan diri lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Seungyoun benar - benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai membuat Hangyul seperti itu.

Seperti Hangyul yang ia tahu tiga tahun yang lalu.

  
  


Terhitung tiga hari. Tiga hari semenjak terakhir kali Seungyoun bertemu dengan Hangyul pagi itu. Sudah kemana saja Hangyul coba cari. Bersama dengan Jinhyuk ia mengunjungi satu per satu kelab malam yang mereka tahu. Sudah pula Seungyoun datangi tempat - tempat yang Hangyul bilang sebagai _his escape space_. Tetap tak ia temui batang hidungnya. 

“Satu kali lagi deh, Hyuk. _Please_. Gua khawatir banget sama dia. Terakhir kali dia balik ke asrama tuh mabok. Dan gak kayak Hangyul.”

“Oke oke. Coba kita ulang lagi ya. Kita ke tempat Sihoon dulu.”

Sesampainya di tempat Sihoon bekerja, bersyukurnya mereka mendapati lelaki itu sedang melayani pelanggan di meja bartender.

“Hoon,” panggil Jinhyuk. Yang dipanggil memberikan kode untuk meminta waktu sebentar. Seungyoun menunggu dengan gelisah.

“Ada ap- bang Seungyoun?”

“Hoon, lo liat Hangyul gak? _Please_ , jujur aja. Dia udah tiga hari gak ada kabar.”

Jinhyuk menangkap gelagat aneh yang nampak di raut wajah Sihoon, “Hoon, lo tau sesuatu ya?”

“I-iya bang.”

“Lo tau Hangyul dimana? Dia dimana sekarang?”

“Sebenernya, udah tiga hari ini dia selalu kesini bang. Gue juga gak tau kenapa kalian gak ketemu dia atau gue. Mungkin pas gue ganti _shift_. Atau mungkin pas Hangyul udah pergi.”

“Tapi Hangyul… kaya gitu lagi bang”

Seungyoun angkat bicara, “kaya gitu… gimana? Sihoon ceritain.”

“Dia gue perhatiin tiga hari ini selalu kesini setelah berbulan - bulan gak lihat dia kesini. Tapi sekalinya kesini, dari kemaren dia main cewek lagi bang.”

“Youn,”

“Enggak Hyuk, diem dulu. Lo hari ini lihat dia?”

“Liat bang.”

“Dimana dia sekarang?”

Sihoon menyerahkan kartu tanda pegawainya, “bawa ini ke lantai dua bang. Dia ada di wing C. disitu baru ada satu _room_ yang kepake dan baru dua puluh menit yang lalu gua tahu kalo _room_ itu disewa Hangyul.”

Seungyoun mengambil kartu tanda pengenal itu kasar. Menahan Jinhyuk yang hendak ikut dengannya. Seunyoun sudah cukup dipermalukan di depan muka Sihoon. Harga dirinya diinjak - injak ketika ia harus mengetahui hal ini dari orang lain. Mencoba mengontrol emosi, Seungyoun tarik nafas panjang sebelum menunjukkan kartu itu pada penjaga lorong. Dan benar saja, dari semua pintu yang terbuka hanya ada satu kamar yang tertutup pintunya. Berat sekali langkah rasanya Seungyoun membawa kakinya untuk menghampiri ruangan itu. Ia hanya berharap orang yang membuka pintu yang sedang diketuknya ini bukanlah Hangyul.

Dunia Seungyoun hancur ketika di balik pintu itu, ada Hangyul yang bertelanjang dada. Dan perempuan berbalut selimut memandangi kedatangannya.

“S-Seungyoun?”

Bibir Seungyoun gemetar tak sanggup merapal kata. Tangannya menggenggam erat berpegangan pada asa yang susah payah Seungyoun semai, kini sudah putus habis digerus. 

“ _You hurt me,_ Hangyul.”

Susah payah Seungyoun ucapkan dengan suara bergetar. “ _You fucking hurt me. You should know that_.”

“ _I accept you for whoever you are. I love you nevertheless. I, never, once ask you to love me. But once you did, I already gave you my whole world!”_

_“I love you and your flaws. I love you and your mistakes. I love you and everything about you. What! Did! I! Do! Wrong!”_

_“_ Seungyoun,”

“ _Keep whatever reason to yourself!”_

 _“No!_ Seungyoun. _You. Listen to me. You are the one who breaks the law! You are the one who keeps your fucking feelings towards me when you know I take no shit about that. Why did you do that! Why! You! Ruin us!”_

_“Me? I am the one who ruins THIS?!”_

_“You know what,_ Youn? _I see you as the only grown-up that I can believe. That I can lean on._ Lo satu - satunya sosok yang gua percaya gak bakal nyakitin gua. _But look at this. Your love has ruined us!”_

 _“You fucker. You and your inferiority about love is bullshit,_ Hangyul. _Not me, not us. But you!_ ”

“ _I NEVER ASK YOU TO LOVE ME BACK. WHY DID YOU DO ALL OF THIS HANGYUL? TO HURT ME?!”_

_“TO LET YOU KNOW THAT LOVE IS NOT EXIST! I WANNA SHOW YOU. I’M GONNA PROVE IT TO YOU THAT NONE OF IT WAS REAL!”_

_“So now_ , lo pikir, lo berhasil, Gyul?”

“ _Yes._ Liat kita sekarang. _The so-called love between us_ udah bikin kita hancur kaya gini. _Don’t you understand,_ Youn? _Love is not real._ ”

“Hangyul.”

“ _Let me get this straight. So you think,_ perasaan gua adalah sumber masalah? Perasaan gua. Yang gua pendam. Yang gak pernah gua ungkapin. Yang gak pernah gua tuntut untuk divalidasi apalagi dibalas. Adalah penyebab dari masalah ini? Lo yang di mata gua tiba - tiba deketin gua dengan segala rayu lo. Adalah salah gua?”

“...”

“Oke. _Whatever makes you sleep at night, Hangyul._ ”

Dengan begitu, Seungyoun pergi. Meninggalkan Hangyul yang perlahan - lahan sesak oleh air matanya sendiri di ambang pintu.  
  
  


Semua mata memandang ketika Hangyul memasuki area asrama. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ia tak kembali ke asramanya. Begitu banyak pertimbangan yang muncul di benak Hangyul ketika ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Kata apa yang harus ia sampaikan kepada Seungyoun nanti. Sikap apa yang harus ia ambil ketika bertemu dengan Seungyoun nanti. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Berulang kali ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu dihembuskan. Semenjak ia adu mulut dengan Seungyoun saat itu, perlahan akal sehatnya kembali. _Sex_ dengan orang lain tak membantu rasa sesak yang bersarang di dada Hangyul. Yang ada justru bayang - bayang Seungyoun. Menyakiti orang lain tak lagi memberikan rasa lega pada dadanya yang sesak ketika dibentak Seungyoun. Ia merindukan Seungyoun. Tapi ia sendiri sadar, dirinya sudah terlalu jauh dari kata pantas untuk Seungyoun.

Apapun itu, Hangyul sadar. Perasaan Seungyoun bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Benar kata Seungyoun. Hangyul benci bagaimana lelaki itu selalu benar. Tapi benar kata Seungyoun, yang salah adalah Hangyul. Hangyul yang pengecut. Yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya sendiri juga butuh kasih sayang. Ia juga butuh cinta. Ia butuh hal yang selama ini ia benci. Hangyul sudah merasakan kembali manisnya, hangatnya. Hangyul hanya tak mau menerima kalau dirinya juga menginginkan itu.

Maka hangyul putar kunci kamarnya. Ia masuk dengan kepala tertunduk. Masih tak punya muka untuk bertemu pandang dengan Seungyoun. Begitu ia mendongak, rasanya ribuan volt sedang menyambar tubuhnya. Kakinya lemas tak sanggup menopang berat badannya.

Setengah kamar ini, kosong. Hilang. Bersih seolah tak pernah dihuni oleh dua orang. Kepalanya berputar kesana kemari mencoba meyakinkan kalau ini adalah mimpi. Tapi tidak, semua barang yang ada di kamar ini adalah miliknya. Semua adalah miliknya. Tak ada sisa dan bukti kalau kamar ini pernah menjadi saksi bagaimana Hangyul tanpa sadar perlahan - lahan menerima Seungyoun dan perasaannya.

Bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata. Hangyul menangis. Ia ditinggalkan. Lagi. Tapi kali ini, kesalahan ada padanya. Ia tak bisa menuding orang lain dan melemparkan kesalahan itu pada orang lain. Kali ini, Hangyul lah orang jahatnya.

Hangyul sedang memandangi ranjang di hadapannya ketika pintu itu diketuk seseorang. Hangyul langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu. Pikirnya itu Seungyoun. Namun ketika orang lain yang muncul, Hangyul langsung tersadar. Tentu saja tidak mungkin. 

“Gyul? Lo baik - baik aja?”

“Ada apa, Vin?”

“Gue boleh masuk?”

Hangyul mempersilahkan Yuvin masuk ke kamarnya. Temannya itu mengambil duduk di kasur Hangyul. Sejenak mengamati kamarnya.

“Gue liat lo balik ke asrama waktu itu. Dan semenjak itu lo belum keluar kamar sama sekali. Takutnya lo kenapa - napa lagi kaya waktu itu.”

Hangyul tersenyum kecil, “makasih, Vin. Gua baik - baik aja.”

“Kak Seungyoun khawatir banget waktu itu.”

Telinganya berkedut mendengar nama Seungyoun, “dia teriak - teriak di kamar ini minta bantuan. Kita semua juga kaget ngeliat lo ngegeletak di lantai.”

“Selama perjalanan dia mastiin lo anget. Mastiin suhu tubuh lo gak turun lagi. Minta tolong ke gue buat ngejagain lo dengan dia yang ngebut di jalanan.”

“Selama nunggu lo ditangani, dia gak berhenti - berhentinya berdoa. Dia khawatir parah waktu itu.”

“Dia sayang lo banget, Gyul.”

Mendengar semua itu, Hangyul hanya bisa menangis. Ia tak berniat untuk menangis di depan Yuvin. Tapi ia tak sanggup menahan saat dalam hati ia sendiri mengiyakan pernyataan Yuvin. Hangyul tahu lelaki itu tulus padanya. Hangyul tahu lelaki itu tak salah apa - apa. 

“Gue juga yakin lo sayang sama dia, Gyul.”

“Gue gak tau apa yang salah apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi waktu kak Seungyoun beberes di kamar ini, gua tau dia mau lo ada disini Gyul. _he kept looking at your desk_ . _As if hoping you were there._ ”

“Dia pamitan sama gue. Dia nitipin lo. Karena dia bilang dia bakal pindah jauh dari kota ini. Sempet iseng gue tanya, tugas akhir dia gimana. Katanya bakal dilanjutin secara jarak jauh. _Leaving for good, he said_.”

“Vin, lo tahu gak dia kemana. Kasih tau gua, Vin. Tolong. Gua butuh ngomong sama dia.”

“Gue gak tahu, Gyul.”

“Lo gak tahu rumahnya? Alamat rumahnya?”

“Gue gak tau, Hangyul. _Sorry._ ”

“Tapi lo mungkin bisa minta tolong ke bagian kemahasiswaan buat liat data? _I dont know what reason_ yang bakal ngijinin lo. _But worth to try_ kan?”

  
  


Saran dari Yuvin diikuti Hangyul. Tak perlu menunggu esok hari, siangnya Hangyul langsung berangkat ke kampus untuk mendatangi ruang administrasi dan kemahasiswaan. Tapi tentu saja tak akan semudah itu. Berulang kali petugas biro membentaknya untuk membawa orang yang bersangkutan karena hal yang Hangyul minta adalah data personal. Yang tak mungkin disebarkan begitu saja. Satpam yang ada di dalam ruangan mengarahkan Hangyul untuk keluar ruangan. Hangyul tersandung kakinya sendiri dan sudah bersiap untuk jatuh ketika badannya ditangkap oleh seseorang.

“Jinhyuk?”

Sadar siapa yang sedang ia tolong, Jinhyuk langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hangyul. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan dengan kekuatan penuh mengejar Jinhyuk.

“Hyuk! Hyuk tunggu!”

Bahu Jinhyuk diraih Hangyul dari belakang. Dengan kecepatan yang tak terduga Jinhyuk dipojokkan ke dinding. Lehernya dikunci oleh lengan Hangyul. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, bisa Jinhyuk hirup aroma alkohol yang begitu menusuk dari Hangyul. _Anak ini…_

“Seungyoun dimana?”

“Perlu apa lo tau?”

“Gua butuh tau Seungyoun dimana, Hyuk.”

“Mau lo apain? Lo sakitin lagi, jing?”

“Bukan urusan lo.”

“Lucu lo. Lo udah ngancurin hati temen gue terus gak ada malu lo nanya? Bener - bener brengsek ya lo.”

“ _Please_ , Hyuk. Gua butuh. Gua butuh Seungyoun. Gua butuh ngomong sama dia _just please let me know!_ ”

Jinhyuk mendorong keras tubuh Hangyul sampai lelaki itu tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa aba - aba Jinhyuk duduki perut Hangyul. Lalu kepalan tangan bertubi - tubi menyerang wajah Hangyul. Tanpa perlawanan. Hangyul hanya pasrah dan berulang kali menantang mata Jinhyuk. Yang di atas semakin terbakar amarah melihat Hangyul. Mahasiswa yang sejak tadi hanya melihat kini mulai mengerubungi dan mencoba memisahkan Jinhyuk dari Hangyul yang tergeletak lemah dengan darah mengalir dari segala luka.

“Ikut gue.” ajak Jinhyuk setelah ia berhasil tenang. 

Hangyul mengikuti dengan susah payah, tinjuan Jinhyuk di rusuknya lumayan juga. Langkah Jinhyuk berhenti di area parkir.

“Seungyoun rusak karena lo.”

“Lo harus tahu gimana gua dan Yohan nyaksiin Seungyoun sampai di tahap sehancur itu. _That fucking hurting us_ , Hangyul.”

“Kalaupun semisal gua kasih tau lo dimana Seungyoun, lo mau apa? Apa yang mau lo bicarain ke dia? Mau gimana lagi lo injek - injek dia?”

“Gak usah berharap banyak sama gue, Gyul. _You lucky that Yohan doesn’t go to this university._ Abis lo sama dia.”

Semua kata - kata Jinhyuk terekam dengan sempurna bahkan ketika lelaki itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Hari demi hari penyesalan Hangyul semakin besar. Ia butuh bertemu dengan Seungyoun. Ia butuh meminta maaf dan mendengar Seungyoun memanggil namanya lagi. Selama ini ia tak pernah menyadari betapa pentingnya peran Seungyoun dalam kehidupannya. Seungyoun dan segala kasih yang tak pernah bosan ia berikan selalu menghangatkan Hangyul. Seungyoun dan semua perhatiannya membuat Hangyul tinggal. Membuat Hangyul punya alasan untuk kembali pulang. Membuat Hangyul merasa memiliki _rumah_.

  
  
Jinhyuk ditepuk oleh Sejin ketika yang lebih kecil mengutarakan ada seseorang yang menunggunya di depan ruang dosen. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyuk meminta mengakhiri sesi bimbingannya dengan berpamitan kepada si dosen pembimbing. Harusnya Jinhyuk mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Setiap kali Jinhyuk ke kampus, Hangyul tak pernah absen menemuinya. Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya dalam dua bulan. Membuat Jinhyuk heran, apakah anak ini setiap hari ke kampus hanya untuk menemuinya? Jadwalnya bertemu dengan dosen tidak pernah pasti. Sedangkan Hangyul akan selalu menunggu Jinhyuk sampai lelaki itu usai dengan urusannya.

Agaknya Jinhyuk merasa iba. Dari waktu ke waktu, Hangyul terlihat makin kurus dan tak terurus. Cekungan di bawah mata dan menonjolnya tulang pipi Hangyul menjadi bukti akan berapa banyak bobot yang Hangyul berhasil hilangkan dalam waktu singkat. Belum lagi bau alkohol yang kian lama kian menguar. Mata merah Hangyul yang menatapnya lesu sedikit membuat hatinya teriris ngilu. Ia tak lagi menyimpan amarah pada Hangyul. Karena perlahan - lahan Seungyoun mulai membaik dan kembali pada aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Tak lagi Seungyoun menghubunginya di tengah malam hanya untuk Jinhyuk dengar isak tangisnya.

Andai orang tahu, bisa - bisa mereka mengira Seungyounlah yang mencampakkan Hangyul.

“Hyuk…”

“Loh loh, Gyul!”

Tubuh Hangyul limbung sesaat ia berdiri dari duduknya. Hangyul jatuh ke depan, ke atah Jinhyuk. Reflek Jinhyuk tangkap badan itu. Tangannya meraba bagaimana badan Hangyul sangat - sangat ringan. Kemeja besar yang selalu ia pakai berhasil mengelabui volume badan Hangyul.

“Hangyul, lo sakit?”

Gemetar jemari Hangyul mencoba mencengkeram lengan Jinhyuk, “enggak, Hyuk,” lirih sekali suara Hangyul, “cuma tolong banget.. Gua mohon bolehin gua ketemu sama Seungyoun. Sekali aja.”

“Cukup sekali aja, Hyuk. Gua gak bakal ganggu dia. Gak bakal dateng ke dia. Gua cuma mau liat dia. Tolong, Hyuk.”

Hangyul bisa tiba - tiba jatuh kalau saja Jinhyuk tak ada. 

“Gyul serius, gua bawa ke rumah sakit ya?”

“Gak. _Please_ , sekali ini aja. Biarin gua liat Seungyoun. Sekali ini aja. Habis itu gua gak bakal ganggu lo. Gak bakal ganggu Seungyoun. Gua bakal ngilang. Tolong Hyuk. Seungyoun juga gak perlu tau. _Just let me see him once for the last time._ ”

Jinhyuk tak bisa menolak. Tremor tangan Hangyul begitu terasa di lengannya. Hangyul nampak kesulitan bahkan untuk menahan berat badannya sendiri. Maka Jinhyuk mengalungkan lengan Hangyul di pundaknya untuk berjalan. Begitu didudukkan, Jinhyuk melihat bagaimana Hangyul tersengal padahal jarak yang ditempuh tidak sejauh itu. Setelah Jinhyuk pasangkan sabung pengaman, Jinhyuk masuk ke kursi kemudi lalu menjalankan mobil. Ia tak tahu apakah hal yang dilakukannya benar atau salah, ia hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatinya.

  
  


Roda mobil Jinhyuk berhenti berputar di sebuah padang rumput luas. Hangyul terbangun karena Jinhyuk yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak terlelap sebegini nyenyaknya. Matanya berpendar mengamati sekitar. Hanya ada rerumputan luas dan tinggi di sekitarnya. Namun dalam radius kurang dari satu kilometer, ada pagar kayu setinggi lutut mengelilingi rumah bersamaan dengan bunga liar yang tumbuh merambat di sekeliling. Pagar kayu itu melindungi rumah luas beratap merah dengan satu pohon besar di sebelah kirinya. Hanya dengan sekali lihat Hangyul bisa rasakan betapa damainya berada disini.

“Seungyoun tinggal di rumah itu tiga bulan ini. Rumah neneknya. Katanya, jauh dari kota yang berisik mungkin bisa bantu dia tenang. Seungyoun baik - baik aja sekarang, Gyul. _He is fine._ Lo mau ketemu dia?”

Hangyul tidak menjawab. Namun tangannya membuka pintu mobil. Tertatih - tatih ia melangkah. Mencoba sedikit lebih dekat dengan rumah itu. Hangyul bisa bayangkan, Seungyoun yang bersenda gurau dengan neneknya. Seungyoun yang asik menyapa ternak - ternak neneknya. Hangyul lega kalau Seungyoun bertemu dengan damainya.

Hangyul sudah terlalu brengsek untuk bertatap muka dengan Seungyoun. Lebih dari dua bulan ia berusaha melupakan Seungyoun, yang ada justru hidupnya makin dipenuhi oleh bayang - bayang lelaki itu. Ranjang dan meja belajar yang kosong di kamar yang paling menyesakkan. Tapi melihat bagaimana suasana disini begitu menenangkan, Hangyul lega.

“Gue anter, Gyul. Lo serius ga- Gyul?”

 _Ah, lagi._ Sudah beberapa hari ini dadanya sakit bukan main. Nyerinya kadang membuat ia kehilangan nafas. Disaat - saat seperti ini, kenapa sakitnya harus muncul.

“Hh- bentar, Hyuk. bentar lagi- bentar, habis itu kita pergi.”

Hangyul secara tiba - tiba meraih dada kirinya. Ia terjatuh di lututnya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Kali ini rasanya lebih sakit dari yang sudah - sudah. Rasanya Hangyul tak bisa bernafas.

“Hangyul?!”

“A-ah..hh-”

Nafasnya tersengal. Seolah ada tambang tak kasat mata yang melilit dadanya. Lalu semuanya mendadak hilang. Di kedip terakhirnya, ia mendadak teringat wajah Seungyoun. Kemudian ia hilang ditelan gelap.

  
Seungyoun sedang mengambil sapu taman ketika ia melihat ada mobil Jinhyuk di luar pekarangannya. Aneh, biasanya temannya itu langsung memakirkan mobil di depan pagar kalau sedang berkunjung. Saat dicari kemana yang punya mobil, Seungyoun melihat Jinhyuk sedang terduduk di antara rumput ilalang. Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Maka Seungyoun hampiri lelaki itu. Butuh waktu lima puluh lima detik bagi Seungyoun untuk menyadari kalau Jinhyuk tidak sendirian. Dan lelaki itu terduduk bukan tanpa alasan.

“Jinhyuk?”

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Raut pertama yang Seungyoun lihat adalah panik. Gelagat panik Jinhyuk membuat Seungyoun berlari ke arahnya. Namun berjarak lima langkah, Seungyoun mulai menyadari siapa yang kini sedang memunggunginya. Siapa yang kini sedang terduduk meringkuk di hadapannya.

“Gyul? Gyul lo denger gue? Hangyul?”

Panggilan Jinhyuk menyadarkan Seungyoun. Akhirnya ia mendekat. Pelan - pelan ia ikut berjongkok di samping Jinhyuk.

“Hyuk! Hangyul kenapa?!”

Seungyoun mengambil alih posisi Jinhyuk. Dihadapannya, ada Hangyul yang basah akan keringat dingin dan bibir yang pucat bahkan mendekati biru samar. Hangyul nampaknya tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Jinhyuk yang melihat Seungyoun langsung membawa Hangyul dalam gendongannya, otomatis membukakan pintu belakang belakang.

“Hangyul kenapa Hyuk?!”

Mesin mobil langsung terdengar begitu Jinhyuk memutar kunci mobil, “gue juga gatau, Youn. Kita daritadi cuma berdiri disana terus tiba - tiba Hangyul kesakitan.”

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Seungyoun tanyakan, namun Hangyul yang tak lagi meringis kesakitan justru membuat Seungyoun semakin panik.

“Gyul? Gyul lo denger gua? Hangyul?” ia tepuk pelan pipi Hangyul. Tanpa diminta, kedua manik matanya penuh dengan air ketika ia membelai lembut wajah Hangyul. Rasanya lama, lama sekali Seungyoun tak bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Berubah drastis pemuda yang kini tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Tangannya meraba dari pipi, ke lengan, lalu ke rusuk. Tangisnya kian pecah karena hanya dengan sekali raba saja ia tak berani membayangkan kondisi tubuh Hangyul seperti apa.

_Hangyul… kamu kenapa?_

Jinhyuk berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk sampai ke rumah sakit besar terdekat. Kondisi Hangyul nampaknya terlalu serius untuk dibawa ke klinik terdekat. Seungyoun membopong Hangyul yang kehilangan kesadarannya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Teriakannya disambut oleh petugas yang mendorong brankar ke arahnya. Jinhyuk langsung menyela,

“Tadi teman saya mendadak kesakitan di dada bagian kiri dok. Keringat dingin dan pucat pasi. Gak lama dia pingsan. Jarak dari serangan sampai saat ini sudah lima belas menit dok.”

“Baik, terimakasih. Silahkan tunggu di luar. Kita akan usahakan semaksimal mungkin.”

Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Seungyoun yang terpaku menatap satu titik. Semua terjadi begitu cepat rasanya. Setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa, keduanya harus dipertemukan dengan cara yang seperti ini. 

“Youn, duduk dulu.”

“Gak, Hyuk. Jelasin dulu. Ini ada apa? Ada yang gak gua tahu?”

“Iya, Youn. Tapi duduk dulu.”

“Jujur, semenjak lo pindah dari asrama, gak lama Hangyul tiba - tiba ketemu gue di kampus. Gue gak tau dia ngapain. Tapi, gue sempet emosi sama dia. Gue-”

“Lo hajar dia?!”

“Youn-”

“Udah gua bilang, Hyuk!”

“ _Sorry_ ! Oke? _Sorry_. Gua gak bisa. Waktu itu liat dia gua cuma keingetan gimana lo ampe sesek nafas gara - gara nangisin dia.”

“Ya pokoknya gitu. Berawal dari situ, Hangyul jadi sering banget nemuin gue. Gue gak tau apa dia tahu jadwal bimbingan gua, yang mana gak mungkin karna gua sendiri aja gak tau. Berarti dia ke kampus tiap hari buat nemuin gue.”

“Gue hitungin, Youn. udah tujuh kali dalam sebulan termasuk hari ini dia ketemu sama gue cuma buat minta alamat lo. Gue gak pernah kasih. Tapi hari ini gue gak tau kenapa rasanya harus aja nganter dia. Dia bahkan bilang kalo gak bakal nemuin lo. Dia cuma pengen liat lo. Gue gak banyak tanya. Dari semenjak ketemu tadi, dia udah lemes. Gue kira emang sakit. Tapi gue sama sekali gak tau kalau separah ini sakitnya.”

Seungyoun terdiam. Ia perlu waktu untuk menyerap informasi dari Jinhyuk. Seungyoun tak mengerti. Untuk apa Hangyul melakukan semua itu disaat ialah yang sejak awal ingin menyakiti Seungyoun? Hangyul sendiri yang bilang kalau sampai kapanpun ia tak akan pernah percaya akan cinta.

“Oh iya, Youn. Tadi di mobil sempet jatoh buku memo Hangyul. Gue gak enak mau bawa. Gue titip ke lo aja ya? Gue mau pergi dulu bentar. Nanti gue balik lagi oke?”

Seungyoun menerima dengan kikuk. Baru kali pertama ia lihat buku milik Hangyul yang seperti ini. Kecil sekali, hampir seukuran telapak tangannya. Saat ia buka sekilah, justru isinya lebih penuh daripada yang ia perkirakan. Pelan - pelan ia buka, ada berbagai macam catatan. Mulai dari jadwal kelas, daftar belanjaan, sampai ia melihat namanya tertera. Tertera begitu saja dalam satu halaman tanpa coretan lain. Saat halaman selanjutnya ia buka, ada coretan panjang yang di awali dengan angka satu. 

_#1_

_Gua gak tau kenapa gua nulis ini. Gua gak tau apa yang mau gua tulis. Gua cuma butuh temen ngobrol. Tapi karna lo gak ada. Gua nulis. Lo pernah bilang. Semua perasaan yang gua pendam, mungkin bakal jadi lebih ringan kalo gua tulis. Bener, Youn. Gua jadi rajin nulis semenjak lo kasih tau itu ke gua. Lo gak tau kan? Ya iyalah. Orang gua sembunyiin di bata kelima di atap kampus. Disitu ada semen bolong. Kecil. Tapi cukup buat nyimpen surat._

_Gua gak tau ini udah hari ke berapa. Tapi gua kesel sama lo yang sama sekali gak mau pergi dari otak gua. Dari kamar ini. Lo kayak selalu disini. Cuma gua gak bisa liat aja. Gua kenapa. Kenapa gua begini. Sakit banget, Youn, rasanya. Lo apa juga sesakit itu waktu di bar malem itu?_

_Gua bajingan banget ya?_

_Jelas. Gak perlu dijawab._

_Gua gak tau gua kenapa. Tapi gua pengen lo disini Youn._

_#2_

_Gua gak tau gimana caranya lo bertahan tapi gua gak sanggup, Youn. Gua butuh lo. Gua harus lari kemana gua harus ngejar kemana biar gua bisa ketemu sama lo, Youn._

_#3_

_Sakit banget Jinhyuk nonjok gua. Haha. Kalo bukan karena tiba - tiba ketemu Yuvin, gua pasti udah dilindes di jalanan. Gua dihajar Jinhyuk. Tapi gua gak bales walau gua sanggup patahin tulang dia. Dia kerempeng banget. Tapi gua gak bales, Youn. Dia temen lo. Dia pantes nyakitin gua. Kalo gua punya temen, mungkin gak ya gua bakal ngebela mereka segimana temen - temen lo sayang sama lo, Youn?_

_People like you really deserve all the love and happiness that you should have. Dan gua sadar bukan dari gua lo bisa dapetin itu. Pelan - pelan gua mulai sadar. Mungkin memang ada tujuannya Tuhan bikin gua begini. Bikin gua ditinggalin semua orang yang gua sayang. Biar gua sadar memang gua gak punya tempat disini. Peran gua sejak awal memang jadi orang jahat._

_Gua kaget, butuh bogem mentah dari Jinhyuk sampe gua sadar ini semua._

_#4_

_I love you. I fucking love you, Cho Seungyoun. I know it is too late to say it out loud. But I do love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I’m sorry, Seungyoun. I’m sorry._

  
  


_#5_

_Will you laugh at me if I say I believe in love?_

_I do believe in love. Thanks to you, Seungyoun. I believe that love is real. That love is pretty. That love is possible. That love is harmless. That love is not a mistake. But we are. The people. Are the one who brings hurt and misfortunes, that we are the one who make mistakes._

_I am sorry, Seungyoun. I am so so sorry._

_#6_

_I love you Seungyoun. Please come back._

_#7_

_It fucking hurts. It hurts so much. Much more than when my dad left me. Much more than when my mom left me._

_I need you, Youn. I need to see your face. Where are you…_

  
  


_#8_

_Yuvin hari ini nyuapin gua, Youn. Tadi kata dia gua sempet pingsan di koridor. Dia jaga amanah lo. Dia rajin ngetok pintu kamar gua. Rajin nanyain. Dia bahkan gak pernah absen buat gak masuk ke kamar. Sekarang dia pegang kunci lo. Biar bisa masuk dan kunci kalo aja gua lupa._

_Dia baik, Youn. Pengen gua kasih tau biar gak usah urusin gua. Tapi gua ngeliat diri lo di dia. Ngeyel dan terlalu perhatian. Susah pasti dikasihtaunya._

_#9_

_Gua gak bisa jaga janji gua, Youn. berbulan - bulan gak ketemu lo bikin gua kesakitan karena bayangan lo gak bisa hilang. Gua udah lama minum lagi. Yuvin gak tau. Semua alkohol gua sembunyiin di laci meja belajar lo. Maaf, Youn. Gua ngelanggar janji._

_Tapi sehari tanpa minum, gua kayanya bisa gila._

_#10_

_Ini kalo gua tiba - tiba mati, gua gak kaget._

_Gua sama sekali gak bisa ngelewatin hari tanpa minum. Walau gua ngerasain gimana sakitnya tubuh gua. Rasanya mati bakal jauh lebih tenang gak sih, Youn? Gua gak perlu ngerasa sakit. Gua bisa langsung terbang kemanapun lo pergi karena gua bakal nempel terus sama lo. Enakan jadi hantu ya kayanya._

  
  


_#11_

_Gua capek. Tapi gua gak mau nyerah. Setiap hari gua datengin kampus karena gua gak tau nomor Jinhyuk dan gua gatau harus tanya ke siapa tentang Jinhyuk. Kontak di ponsel gua isinya lo sama Yuvin, sama nomor dosen doang. Hahaha. Makanya gua harus semangat nyariin Jinhyuk sampe dia bolehin gua liat lo._

_Gua cuma mau liat lo, Seungyoun. Gua kangen._

  
  


_#12_

_Gua minta maaf._

_Tapi kayanya gua udah capek, Youn. Maafin gua. Kalau hari ini Jinhyuk masih gak bisa juga kasih tau tentang lo. Gua boleh nyerah, ya, Youn? Gua capek. Gua mau ketemu ayah. Mungkin gak bisa ketemu lo gua jadi bisa nemuin ayah gua. Udah saatnya gua maafin dia. Biar dia tenang disana._

_Maaf, Youn._

Seungyoun mencoba membekap mulutnya keras - keras disaat tangisnya makin meledak setiap ia membalik halaman demi halaman. Perih sekali rasanya. Hanya dengan dua belas lembar, Seungyoun bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya tiga bulan ini bagi Hangyul.

Tak elak bila Seungyoun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi setidaknya ia memiliki kakek dan nenek, Yohan, Jinhyuk, ayah ibunya, dan masih banyak orang yang bersedia membantu Seungyoun bangkit.

Tapi Hangyul sendirian. Ia tak memiliki siapa - siapa untuk berbagi. Hanya buku memo ini. Hanya sebuah buku.

Terbukanya pintu ruang gawat darurat membuat Seungyoun langsung mendongak. Dokter yang sama keluar dari pintu itu.

“Dok. Dokter gimana keadaan Hangyul? Hangyul kenapa dok.”

“Serangan jantung. Tapi kondisinya sudah mulai membaik. Anda... walinya?”

Seungyoun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

“Kalau begitu, mari masuk ke ruangan saya ya. Ada yang perlu saya sampaikan.”

Ponsel Seungyoun berbunyi ketika ia hendak mengiyakan. Pesan masuk dari Jinhyuk yang menanyakan keberadaan lelaki itu. Lalu Seungyoun balas agar Jinhyuk menyusul saja ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

  
“Jadi ada yang perlu saya sampaikan. Kalian berdua kerabat pasien?”

Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun saling memandang lalu Seungyoun yang menjawab, “kita teman satu kampus. Saya teman sekamarnya di asrama.”

“Ada keluarga pasien yang bisa dihubungi?”

Seungyoun ragu ia harus jawab apa. Namun sekelibat bayangan Hangyul yang pucat pasi seolah membuat bibirnya bertindak lebih dulu daripada otaknya. “Tidak ada.”

“Jadi kalian memang satu - satunya wali pasien ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya mau tanya, di antara kalian, ada yang tahu sebanyak apa dan seaktif apa pasien mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol?”

Keduanya terdiam.

“Tidak ada yang tahu?”

“Ah.. itu. Saya ketemu catatan harian Hangyul dok, sebentar- begini, Hangyul menulis begini.”

Dokter itu terlihat teryakinkan, “sesuai dengan diagnosa saya. Pasien ini, kecanduan alkohol. Atau _alcohol abuse_. Dilihat dari catatan pribadinya. Bisa kita simpulkan bersama kalau pasien mengkonsumsi alkohol secara reguler ya? Seseorang bisa dimasukkan klasifikasi sebagai peminum berat ketika alkohol sudah mendominasi kehidupan sehari - hari pasien. Ada yang tahu sekiranya sudah berapa lama pasien berada dalam siklus ini?”

“Sejujurnya kami sendiri kurang tahu dok. Kita semua sudah lumayan lama tidak bertukar kabar dengan pasien. Tapi perkiraan kasar mungkin sekitar dua sampai tiga bulan.” jawab Seungyoun.

“Serangan jantung yang pasien alami hari ini kemungkinan besar diakibatkan dari kesehariannya itu sendiri. Pasien kecanduan alkohol dan malnutrisi. Tinggi kemungkinan apabila dalam sehari - hari pasien sama sekali tidak mengkonsumsi apapun selain alkohol. Untuk kondisi kedepannya masih perlu pantauan. Selain jantung, mungkin kita perlu adakan pemeriksaan pada livernya. Tapi sejauh ini baru itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan.”

Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandangi Hangyul yang terhubung dengan berbagai macam jenis alat medis yang mereka tak tahu. Seungyoun sejak tadi duduk di samping Hangyul dan menggenggam tangan Hangyul. Kecil. Hangyul mendadak terlihat begitu kecil di genggamannya.

“Kenapa bisa sampe kaya gini ya, Youn.”

Diamnya Seungyoun memiliki banyak arti. Seungyoun mungkin tahu, tapi mungkin juga tidak tahu. Pada akhirnya, Hangyul memang memiliki seribu rahasia yang mungkin belum terungkap. Seungyoun pernah disakiti. Tapi Seungyoun tahu Hangyul bukan orang jahat. Hangyul hanya korban. Walau hal itu tak melegalkan segala sikap Hangyul, tapi Seungyoun mengerti.

  
  
  


Hangyul akhirnya sadar setelah dua hari kemudian. Seungyoun sedang merapihkan selimut Hangyul ketika pandangan keduanya bertemu. Hangyul merasa ia masih di ambang mimpi, ketika melihat Seungyoun dari jarak sedekat ini. Sedangkan Seungyoun kembali ke alam sadarnya dan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Hangyul.

Kondisi Hangyul jauh lebih baik daripada hari pertama ia masuk rumah sakit. Segala jenis penanganan sudah diberikan untuk membantu kesehatan Hangyul pulih sedikit demi sedikit. Ketika Seungyoun kembali masuk ke kamar, Hangyul sudah setengah terduduk. Ada dua bantal yang menyangga punggungnya. 

“ _How do you feel,_ Hangyul?”

“Seungyoun-”

“Gak usah mikirin yang macem - macem dulu. Gimana perasaan lo sekarang?”

“Baik.”

_“Liar.”_

“ _You are not okay,_ Hangyul.”

“Youn,”

“Tiga bulan gak ketemu dan kabar pertama yang gua denger adalah lo udah jadi _alcohol addict_ . Lo kecanduan alkohol Hangyul. _Did you even realize that? You hurting yourself.”_

“Gua pikir lo bakal bahagia dan foya - foya dan asik - asik sama orang - orang bar. Gua pikir lo bakal segampang itu lupain gua, Gyul. _At least that would be better than this!”_

“Lo gak ada kapok ya setelah keracunan kemaren? _That is not enough for you to stop?_ ”

“Youn, _I can’t breath on my own!_ ”

“Apa?”

“ _I… I love you... I know this is too late but I just want to let you know that I miss you so much. I love you so much ‘till it hurts. I love you so much, Cho Seungyoun.”_

“Setiap hari gua kayak lagi dihantuin sama lo. Gua suka ngelihat lo di kamar. Tapi waktu gua deketin, lo ilang. Gua sering ngeliat lo di mimpi gua. Tapi lo bahkan gak pernah anggep keberadaan gua _even it is a fucking dream_ . Ini nyiksa gua, Seungyoun. _Our parting never do me good even since day one_ . Penyesalan gua makin lama makin besar. Kamar itu penuh sama rasa bersalah dan ucapan maaf gua buat lo. _I… can’t breath… Seungyoun…_ ”

 _“You silly-”_ Seungyoun tak sanggup untuk tak memeluk Hangyul. “ _I love you too. I don’t even know how to stop. Not even after you dumped me._ ”

“ _I’m sorry. Seungyoun, rea-”_

 _“_ Gua bakal maafin lo. Asal lo ikutin syarat gua.”

“Syarat?”

Seungyoun mengangguk, lalu lelaki itu terduduk di ranjang yang sama dengan Hangyul, “rehab ya?”

“Gua sayang sama lo, Gyul. Sayang banget gak ada ujungnya kaya bakso, tau gak lo? Gua kira pergi jauh dari lo bakal bantu gua buat lupa. Tapi gua malah makin kangen dan makin kepikiran.”

“Tapi gua gak mau deket - deket sama lo kalo lo belom mau rehab,” Seungyoun mengambil jarak. “ _I read your diary_.”

Hangyul terkejut sampai lelaki itu tak sanggup berkata apa - apa.

“Dapet dari Jinhyuk, kalo lo bingung. Dia bilang dia nemu ini di mobilnya. Mungkin jatoh pas duduk. Gua mau minta maaf, tapi kalau bukan karena buku kecil ini, gua gak akan tahu isi hati lo yang sebenernya, Gyul.”

“ _I understand where those hatred came from. I totally understand,_ tapi sekarang gantian ya? Lo yang ngertiin gua. Ayo sembuhin diri sendiri dulu. Baru kita bisa kumpul lagi.”

Hangyul tak tahu harus membalas apa. Ia terlalu senang untuk membalas. Ia hanya mengiyakan segala syarat yang Seungyoun berikan kalau itu berarti ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Seungyoun.

Hangyul sedang ada di dalam mobil saat ini bersama dengan Seungyoun di sampingnya. Ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sebulan yang lalu. Sebulan terakhir, hidup Hangyul penuh cerita. Ia yang perlahan mulai kembali dengan Seungyoun. Yohan yang tergopoh - gopoh datang ke rumah sakit dan bersiap untuk menghajarnya kalau saja Seungyoun tak menghalangi adiknya itu. Di kamar itu, semua menjadi saksi akan pengakuan Hangyul. Hangyul ceritakan semuanya. Semua masa lalunya. Semua niatannya kepada Seungyoun. Semua rasa yang ia punya untuk Seungyoun. Yohan masih saja terlihat geram, sebelum Seungyoun meminta adiknya itu untuk membaca buku kecil milik Hangyul. Dua minggu kemudian, kedua anak lelaki itu sudah berebutan potongan pizza terakhir di kamar asrama.

Seungyoun tak kembali ke asrama, namun ia sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Walau rumah di desa nenek terasa terlampau nyaman untuk ditinggalkan, namun tuntutan pekerjaan membuatnya mau tak mau kembali ke kota. Seungyoun sudah bekerja sekarang. Masih menjadi pegawai magang. Tapi memang ada dalam rencana Seungyoun untuk melamar pekerjaan ketika bab tiganya sudah diterima. 

Sekarang semuanya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi lebih baik. Hangyul berusaha keras untuk menahan hasratnya dalam mengkonsumsi alkohol walau terkadang tanpa sadar ia masih suka menenggak minuman itu ketika mimpi buruk datang. Semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya mendukung penuh ketika akhirnya Hangyul mengiyakan ajakan mereka untuk masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi. Ia pikir ia sanggup sendiri. Ternyata memang sesulit itu. Seungyoun memeluk Hangyul dengan tangis haru ketika ia mengucapkan, _“gua mau rehab._ ”

“Youn…” Hangyul memilin sabuk pengaman dengan gelisah ketika ia memandangi bangunan yang akan ia tempati selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

“Kenapa? Takut ya?”

“Lo… gak bilang kalau gue bakal masuk sini buat tiga bulan, Youn.”

“ _You won’t leave me right?_ ”

“Hangyuuuuuul, hahahaha. _Of course not!_ Ngomong apa sih lo.”

“Tiga bulan, _I manage to lose you and even myself._ Gue takut begitu gue keluar, _I have nowhere to go, Seungyoun._ ”

“ _Hey, hey. Look at me,”_

“ _I am not gonna leave you, okay_ ? Gue bakal rajin ngunjungin lo tiap minggu. _I promise you_ . Gue bakal bawa Yuvin. Gua bakal bawa Yohan. Lo harus tau, di otak gua, gua udah jodohin mereka. Dan lo! Lo harus bantu gua. _We will always involve you in our life,_ Hangyul. Lo gak perlu takut, ya?”

“Lo udah terlalu berharga buat kita semua lupain, Hangyul. Lo gak perlu takut sekarang. Lo punya gua. Lo punya kita semua. Lo punya keluarga. Lo punya rumah sekarang. _You hear me_ ? _Now you have a place that you can proudly say that it is your home_.”

“ _Promise me_?”

“ _Promise_.”

“Sekarang tanggal berapa… sekarang- tanggal dua puluh dua. Inget kata - kata gua, Hangyul. Sekarang tanggal dua puluh dua. Hari pertama pacar gua membuka lembaran baru di bab terbarunya. Di tanggal dua puluh dua yang ketiga dari sekarang, lo bakal keluar dar tempat ini. Dan jadi Hangyul yang lebih baik. Lo bakal keluar dari pintu itu tuh- iya yang itu, dengan sambutan dari orang - orang yang sayang sama lo. Jadi lo harus berusaha yang terbaik disana ya? Buat lo. Buat gua. Buat orang - orang yang sayang sama lo. Janji?”

Hangyul tersenyum, “janji.”

“ _You know that I love you, right?_ ”

“ _I love you, Seungyoun. I fucking love you!_ ”

“ _I still can’t believe those words really came out from you._ ” Seungyoun meraih Hangyul dan memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat. Dalam hening ia berdoa agar bahagia selalu menyertai ia dan orang - orang yang dikasihinya.

* * *

Selama ini, Hangyul sibuk mengurung diri dalam tumpukan ketakutan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Ia terlalu takut untuk membuka lagi tempurungnya hanya untuk disakiti. Namun Seungyoun datang bersama dengan sinar matahari pagi. Sejuk dan selalu memaksa masuk lewat celah terkecil. Hangyul abai, pada awalnya. Gelap selalu menjadi temannya. Bayangan selalu menjadi payungnya. Namun Seungyoun terlalu bersikeras. Sampai pada akhirnya tempurung Hangyul kini kehabisan tempat untuk bersembunyi dalam gelap. Terang yang dibawa Seungyoun terlalu menyilaukan. Tapi hangyul terima itu. 

_Seungyoun is the sunlight streaming through the trees. He showers anyone with the light in him. And Hangyul beyond grateful for that. Seungyoun has brought the new side of him. And Hangyul wanna keep that close to him._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! terimakasih sudah membaca sampai akhir. kalau ada kekurangan atau hal yang patut di kritik boleh langsung komen atau mungkin mampir ke dm aku ya! makasih!


End file.
